The Vampire's Secret
by Witch's Runes
Summary: It was said that she was suppose to have one, right? Well, after finding one, suddenly her world starts making sense. Or so they thought. What happeneds when she's missing again? And how wil one mate take it that she has brought back another? Will these two be able to get along? Or will she have to choose? And just who is this new mate? But, that's not all she's hiding. What else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers:**

 **This is the new version of _Bella's Secret_ but this time; Bella's a vampire now, she's happily married to Edward, and the Volturi have now stopped visiting the Cullens to check up on Nessie.**

 **Also, Bella didn't tell the Cullens about her submissive side, the only people who know of her submissive side is Charlie and Renee', and so she had kept it a secret for so long, that when Nick shows up; she's not only confused, but also slightly uneasy around Nick and his parents.**

 **Hope this version is better than the first one that I had posted up not that long ago!**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **One:**

As we were pulling into the parking lot at the school, we all didn't want to have anything to do with the rumors that we had heard ever since we all got out of our cars; as we made our way into the lunch room;; Alice and Jasper going first, that's when we heard what the humans were telling the new kid, one said, "... That's Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale..."

Next was Rose and Emmett, the human said, "... There's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen..."

However, when we had stepped in, the new kid said after a glance at Edward, "Who's are they?"

The human beside him, Jane, said after a glance at me, "Oh; that's Edward and Bella Cullen."

As we walked passed the table, I caught the new kid's stare, wished that I hadn't, because the next thing I knew, he stood up, walked over to us, after glancing at Edward, who muttered low under his breath, "He's gone mad..."

The human's eyes suddenly narrowed at me; I recoiled back into Edward, as we both moved passed him, his eyes never leaving my face, I could feel that he wanted to talk, but it didn't matter to me; I had nothing to do with this human, as we walked away, I heard him hiss low under his breath, "Mine."

Once we were seated at our table, Nessie asked, "Mommy, who's the new kid?"

Alice said, "They say that his name's Nick, that his family has been looking for someone who had disappeared not that long ago."

Jasper asked, "What else, Alice?"

She said, "And that he knows one of us... How is that possible? Why would we get involved with another human?"

Edward said, "Not only that; but his thoughts... he apparently knows one of us really well, so well, that one of us is actually his lost sub, who had disappeared years ago, without a word or anything. What's a sub anyway?"

Emmett said, "Well, let's find out what this human wants with us, and then let's just get on with our lives. I mean, it's not like we have someone's sub in our family right? That's just plain creepy..."

As they were talking about the new guy, my attention goes over to him, I could see that he has been staring at us for a few minutes, his dark chocolate eyes scanning over the rest of my family, but when his eyes reach over to me, Nessie, and Edward; his eyes gloss over Edward, as they land on me and Nessie, he looks between all three of us, and that's when I saw the shock; or rather enraged look in his eyes.

His face turns an angry red; he gets up, and with an excuse to his new friends; he shoots me one last enraged look, and he flees the lunch room.

Nessie said, "Mommy?"

I looked down at her, and I said, "What is it, sweetie?"

She said, "Why were you looking at the new kid?"

I said, "Don't worry about the new kid, alright? He's just another human..."

Alice suddenly said, "Bella, ready for Biology today? You're going to be having it with the new kid."

I asked, "Alice, is anyone else going to be there with me?"

She said, "Sorry Bella; you know that you and Edward can't be in the same classes together, besides, Mr. Banner might nott even allow any of us in there with you."

I groaned, and I said as I shook my head, "Well; do you know what will happen during Biology? I mean, as far as I can tell the new kid, he does seem creepy..."

As lunch came to an end; we all left early, we all knew how 'important' school was for all of us; as we all went our separate ways in the hall, I forced myself to walk to Biology; even though I had taken the same subject like for the past twelve years now, it still intrigued me to know what new students do every time while in the class.

As always, I was the first one to class, and class had just started not even a second ago; once inside, I made my way to my seat, which was the first row, beside the window; I liked to just look out the window, or sometimes if I was up to it; I would actually take apart in with the class; even though I did occasionally just tune out Mr. Banner's voice most of the time.

However, as the new student came in; along with others, we both locked eyes for only a millisecond, I wasn't going to be friendly with him today, I put avail of long dirty, dark chocolate brown hair in between me and my partner, and heard Mr. Banner say, "Ahh... yes, Mr. Nick Jones, the new student. Welcome to Biology."

As Nick sat down beside me, I moved my chair far away from him as the desk would allow, I forced myself to not look his way, however, I did push one of the small caps towards him, and push mine toward me, but that was all that he got from me.

It was the most brutal class ever, as I continued to look anywhere but at him, I could feel his stare on me, it made me jump up and rush out of the class just as the bell went off.

As soon as I was out, I bolted for the parking lot, I caught sight of Edward and Nessie waiting for me in my car.

Once inside the car, I slammed on the gas, and we flew out of the parking lot, and down the road back home.

oOoOoOo

When we had arrived home, we all waited for the others to get back, I paced, how was I supposed to go to school and survive the entire day without having to sit next to some human for a full period, it didn't make any sense, none of it at all.

Nessie asked, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

I continued pacing, my thoughts drifting back to the look in Nick's eyes when he caught sight of me, Nessie, and Edward; that look only caused me to act the way I did towards him in Biology; I'd never acted that way towards anyone before, however, Nick made it impossible for me to pull through with my normal behavior, it was truly horrible, if I may add.

As soon as the others had returned, Alice said, "Bella, what happened?"

I said, "I-I don't know... something's off about him..."

Rosalie said, "What's he like?"

Before I could answer, Esme said, "Charlie."

We all went into human mode from there, however, when Carlisle answered the door, Charlie said, "Is Bella here? I have to talk to her about something."

I said as I made my way up to him and Carlisle, "What is it, dad?"

He said as I stopped next to Carlisle, "Bella, we need to talk."

As I stepped out of the home, walking behind Charlie, Edward said, "Charlie, why do you need to talk to Bella for?"

Charlie said, "It's just family issues, that's all. No need to worry about anything."

As we made our way to his car, he didn't say anything, but once we were a good distance away from the house, he stops the car, turns off the engine, and we both just sit there in silence, none of us saying anything for a few moments.

Then he suddenly says, "The Council wants to see you."

I just stare at him, as if he's speaking another language, at my silence, he continues, "They've finally had enough, they want to see you; not just you, but also your owners as well... I'm sorry, I really am, if I'd known that they wouldn't take any notice..."

As I just sit there, he says as he starts up the car again, "You have to leave no later than tomorrow, they'll wait for you at the airport, and then from there, you all shall go back to Phoenix, and then back to the Academy, there the Council would like to meet you, and talk to you about..."

I choked out, "About what?"

All he said was, "You have to leave Forks, and..."

I whispered, "What?"

He looks at me, and he says, "You can't be with the Cullen family anymore..."

I said after a moment, "But what about Nessie, Jake, and you...? What about-"

He asks me, "When was the last time?"

I blinked, and asked him, "The last time what?"

He said, "When was the last time you felt her?"

I said, "What do you-"

He shouts, "Your submissive side, Bella! When was the last time you felt her? Is she even there at all? Don't tell me that you haven't felt her ever since you left Phoenix, Bella!"

I said, "Dad, my submissive side hasn't made herself known..."

He asks, "When?"

I said, "Dad, I don't-"

He said, "Come on, Bella, don't tell me that she hasn't been there ever since you'd left them. She can't be gone all this time, can she?"

I said as I looked away, "That's just it, Dad. I don't know if she's even there or not... I can't tell if she's there anymore..."

He said as he started speeding towards town, "I'm taking you to your owners..."

I said, "Dad, wait! You don't know how or what Edward-"

He cuts in, and says sharply, "Have you even told him and his family about this yet?"

When I didn't say anything; he grips the steering wheel tightly, and says with controlled anger, "You know that you can't go on like this, Bella. They have a right to know and you keeping it from them, it's not only a crime, but you're also killing yourself, not being with your mate."

When we had made it to Nick's house, Charlie dropped me off; once I was out of the car, he speeds off, leaving me alone in Nick's driveway, however, I didn't go up to the door of his home.

Instead, I went back home...

Back to my family...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Two:**

 **Nick's POV:**

Once home from school, I called, "Mother, Father, I'm home!"

Father said, "How was your first day?"

I said, "My sub's with another man... Not only that, but she's also a part of another family, and she has a daughter with one of them!"

Mother cried, "After all these years, you've finally found your sub..."

I said, "Mother, my sub is with another family... Not only that, but she shouldn't be alive still... Surely after twelve years apart, you'd think that she'd be dead by now."

Father said, "Did you at least reclaim her?"

I shook my head, and said, "Not a chance, she has this other man with her, and she also has this girl with them too, I think that the man is like her husband, and the girl is like her daughter or something like that. Plus; in Biology today, she didn't say anything to me at all, she jumped up, and fled the class rather quickly when the class was over."

Mother asked, "What is the name that she's known here in Forks?"

I said, "She's known as Bella Cullen."

At the mention of 'Cullen', Father said, "I'm afraid we're already too late..."

I asked, "Father, what is it?"

He said, "Just try and confront her tomorrow, make her show her submissive side to you, surely her submissive side is still there after all these years."

I said, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

However, Mother said, "The Council wants to have a word with us and your sub as well."

At that, I froze, and said, "They want to see us?"

Father said, "They've had enough of your sub missing, is taken its toll on all of them, and if she doesn't realize it soon enough; then she'll die for sure, or she'll find a way to fight her submissive side."

I said, "But, Father; you have to see her, she's changed a lot over the past twelve years that she's been gone, I don't know how or when, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with no one, except for her new family and the Cullens, that is."

Mother said, "She can't completely forget all about her submissive side, that would just be not only a crime against us as her owners, but it would also kill her for sure."

I said, "Mother, I'll see what I could do tomorrow. I'll try and talk to her, if she's up for it, that is."

My parents both nodded; and so, I went up to my room to go do my homework.

oOoOoOo

However, the next day; she didn't show, it was strange; yet at the same time; I had to confront her; I knew that the rest of the Cullens weren't going to say where she was, however, it not only caused me to keep checking their table each day at school, but also I became upset that she didn't show up for school.

The more she didn't show up; the more I became not only upset, but also numb; my parents had to come and pick me up from school a few days later on, because apparently I wasn't feeling well, and ended up throwing up twice in two of my classes that day, we all knew that it had to be because of my sub not showing up for school, I missed looking at her, the way her gold eyes shine, her beautiful wavy dark chocolate brown hair, it looked so soft, I was tempted to touch even a strain of wavy dark chocolate, and boy; was she pretty, it took all of my self-control to not reclaim her the first day, and especially when I had her as a lab partner, she made it really difficult to pay attention in that class, and when she jumped up, I had to force myself to not grab her, and reclaim what was rightfully mine.

Then one day, my brutal torture ended.

She had shown up for school.

oOoOoOo

As me, Jane, and Mike walked in the lunch room; I scanned the lunch room, my eyes falling on their table, and that's when she caught my eye, _so the goddess has finally returned_ , I thought, however, I saw Cullen boy say something to her in her ear, and she glared at me.

Jane said, "Nick?"

I took a deep breath, my eyes glued on the beautiful goddess's gold ones, which hardened, Jane had to force me to look away, which caused me to blush, and Jane asked, "Who are you looking at?"

She saw who I was looking at, and she said, "Bella Cullen, I see... too bad she's already with Edward Cullen, I heard that they've met here. They once were a huge thing back when she had first started here."

I asked as we all got our food, "How long ago was that?"

Mike said, "I think it was twelve years ago... at least that's what my Mother and Father said."

I blinked, and said, "Twelve years ago..."

Jane said, "Well; yeah, because all of our parents went to school when she first started here, Mike."

I said, "Really?"

Mike said, "Yeah, but then she had gotten married, went on her honeymoon, and came back pregnant with a child."

I said, "She's married?"

Jane said, "Yeah, and guess to who she's married to?"

I looked over my shoulder at the Cullen boys, none of them could possibly be with my sub, can they? Rosalie and Emmett were a thing, so was Alice and Jasper, but then that leaves Edward, who was telling Bella something, that made her turn away, and gave him a kiss.

My eyes widened, and I said as I turned back to my friends, "Edward Cullen."

Mike said, "Yup, and do you want to know something else about all of them as well?"

I said, "What?"

Jane said, "They're all adopted, by Dr. Cullen and his wife, but they live together; like they're actually like together."

I only looked down at my food, I wasn't going to blow this up just yet, I needed to find a way to talk to her, and without her husband or the others around her either, she's mine, she's always been mine; I forced myself to eat something, but as I was eating, my eyes kept on drifting over to the Cullen table, there she was, so gorgeous, so beautiful, and just so wonderfully deliciously good to eat, but I would take my time on devouring her, she needed to know where she really came from, and then, if that didn't help, then we'll just have to go with Plan B.

Sometimes a dominate's got to do what a dominate's got to do.

We either lure our submissive towards us, or if that didn't help, then we steal our submissives right from under their families noses, or in this case, adoptive family.

oOoOoOo

When I had got to Biology that day, I was surprised to find that she hadn't shown up yet, I made sure to freshen up before I went to class that day; however, as I sat down, I chose to ignore the sudden chair moving beside me; or my partner's intake of a sharp breath when she sat down beside me.

It was quiet for a few moments, then I heard the most beautiful voice ever, and she said, "Hello, you must be Nick Jones."

I slowly looked at her, she was dressed in a black dress, with matching high-heals, her nails were also painted the same color, as well as her makeup was also done in the same color too, all in all, she looked sexy in black, and I found myself saying, "Yes, that's right."

She said, "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last week, my name's Bella Cullen."

I couldn't get over how much she's changed over the past twelve years; all I could do was nod; and say, "You were gone..."

She said while looking away, "Sorry about that, I had some stuff to take care of out of town with my family."

Don't you mean adoptive family, I wanted to say, but forced myself to not say it, knowing that she'd question me about how I know about it; instead I said as I began to look through the telescope after she had looked through it, "Anaphase..."

However, when she went go switch out the pellets; I was about to do the same thing; when our hands brushed against each other, I froze, while she drew in another sharp breath; and she said while pulling away, "I'm sorry..."

I looked up at her, she scooted far away from me; not wanting to touch me, one of her hands was in a fist, she also seemed to hold her breath, her eyes looking anywhere but at me; I drew back my hand slowly; her skin was ice cold, if not even colder, as if she were made of ice or something like that.

However, she said, "Where did you come from?"

I said, "My family and I just moved here from Pheonix. We're looking for someone, who went missing twelve years ago."

She said, "Why search way out here?"

I said, "Because, here's where we had tracked her down."

She asked, "Who are you looking for?"

I said, "She's a close friend of mine, she had disappeared twelve years ago, without a word or anything. I was hoping to find her here, but I have had no luck at finding her. Oh; and her name's Isabella."

She said, "Isabella... what's she like?"

I snorted, and said, "She's the most beautiful person out there, she's my closest friend, we're meant for each other, we can't live without one another. The reason why I'm still breathing; is because I still think that she's out there... somewhere."

She asked, "Can you describe her?"

I said while looking at her, "She's just like you, but she had chocolate brown eyes, and a lighter shade of hair as yours."

She said while looking away, "That's... interesting. Why are you looking for her, if I may ask?"

I said as I wrote down the names of the different elements, "We have to take her back with us, to Pheonix."

She asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why take her back to Pheonix with you, if you can't find her in the first place?"

I declared as I gave her a look, "We will find her, and then I will reclaim what is rightfully mine."

She asked, "Reclaim her? What do you mean by that?"

I grinned, leaned towards her, ignoring the rest of the class, and said, "Come here... Do you want to know a little secret?"

She leaned in, trying not to have any skin to skin contact, once she was near me, close enough to hear, I whispered softly, "She's my sub, and the founders at her old school wants to have a talk with her and her owners, who are me and my family."

She asked as she leaned away, "What is a sub, anyway?"

I said a bit more quietly, "A submissive is what I have been looking for, she's been missing for the past twelve years."

She asked, "Is Isabella...? Is she your...?"

At my nod, she says as she rushes out of the class, "I have to go."

And with that, she leaves the class.

Leaving me to wonder why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Three:**

 **Bella's POV:**

Once home from school, I made my way to Edward's room; once there, I made sure that I couldn't be heard from the others in the home; as I slid down to the floor, my body suddenly going numb, I realized that after twelve years, I couldn't just give in, I wouldn't allow it to happen so quickly, not like this.

However, the rest of my family and friends don't know about it, I couldn't handle it if my secret were to get out, but then the pain started, and boy was it painful! Even for a vampire, it was as if I was being turned once again, however, this pain wasn't like the pain I had felt when I had become a vampire, this pain was brand new, yet at the same time, familiar, I refused to acknowledge the new pain; or the sudden snap from inside of me, unshed tears began to form in my eyes, I buried my head in the pillow to muffle my sudden scream, I fisted the sheets, this pain suddenly had me on the floor, on all fours; and then as it stopped, I whispered softly, "Ow..."

The submissive sudden awake caused me to not only ignore her, but also she suddenly made it impossible for me to even skip school, now that she knew that her mate was nearby; and that he wanted her to return.

The submissive clearly made herself known, as I had no control over her, I clawed at the floor, just then I felt a pair of strong arms around me, as she took over, I started screaming at the top of my lungs, I shouldn't be doing this, but sadly, and to my great horror, Charlie's voice cried from the bottom of the stairs, "Bella!"

I had no control over my body, I was completely out of it, the submissive wanted her mate, after twelve years apart, she was literally going insane, she was already losing her mind; not being with her mate or owners, but what ended up pushing her over the edge, was that she was denied the chance of meeting the Council.

Charlie's voice cried from the doorway, "Oh; no, no, no! Not good! This is not good at all! Carlisle!"

Edward said from behind me, "What is it, Charlie?"

Charlie said, "Quick, boy, get her in my car, now!"

As Edward lifted me up, I called, "Nick?"

Charlie said, "Quickly boy!"

The next thing I knew was that Edward had me in Charlie's car, with the seat belt around me, unshed tears began to form in my eyes, I cried out, unable to keep it together, "Nick!"

Charlie said, "Easy, girl. Don't worry, you'll be with your Nick soon enough. Just hold on tight."

I cried, "Take me to him... I need him!"

Carlisle said, "Charlie, should Edward go with you? She needs to be-"

I cried out once more, "My mate! Take me to him, now!"

Edward asked as he got in the car, behind my seat, "Charlie, what's going on here?"

Charlie didn't answer, he just started up the car, and speed off towards my mate.

oOoOoOo

When we had arrived at Nick's house, Master was already at my door, he opened it, and snapped harshly, "Out!"

Charlie said, "She just woke up..."

Once I was out, Mistress said as she led me into the home, "We'll take it from here."

Edward said from behind, "What's going on here? Bella-"

Master said, "You don't need to worry about her any longer, she has other things to deal with at the moment. Don't worry, she'll be perfectly fine while in our care from now on."

Charlie said, "We best be going now... When will you be leaving?"

Master said while glaring at me, "We'll be leaving once she's under control... They wanted us there last week, but no, that didn't happen, now did it?"

Mistress said with a snarl, "Not to mention what she put our son through... Hopefully; he can get a grip on her, now that this had to happen."

Edward said, "Can I say-"

A voice from behind snapped, "No, you may not."

I locked eyes with Edward, and said, "I should have told you all sooner, but now it's too late for that... Don't bother asking my dad or mom, they won't tell you, for my future has already been set in stone... And now, I have to pay the price for such a crime that I've done."

He said as I slowly drew my shield back into myself, "What about us?"

I said as I looked down, "Please, just don't forget-"

Nick said while yanking my hair from behind, dragging me into the home, "You should know the time limit. Let's get you inside."

Edward cried, "Hey, get your hands off of her! You can't do that to my wife!"

Nick's grip tightened even more, he said as calmly as he could, "You should have thought about it twelve years ago; when you decided to whisk her away from what she really was hiding from you all!"

Edward asked, "What she was really hiding? Bella, what's he going on about?"

I looked up at Nick, who said, "You have five minutes."

At my nod; he, Master, and Mistress all went inside, once they were inside, I turned to him and Charlie, and said, "It was my choice to not tell you all, I didn't want you all to find out that I wasn't just some ordinary human, I'm not ordinary... I never was to begin with. I've lied to you all..."

Edward said as he came up to me, "Bella love, you know that-"

Charlie said as he went to stop Edward from ever touching me, causing me to back up, away from them, "I wouldn't want to go near her, right now, Edward."

Edward asked, "Charlie, why?"

Charlie only said, "Just don't, at least not now, not while we're in front of Nick's place. We're forbidden..."

Edward said, "What do you mean?"

I said, "It means that you don't have a right to come near me anymore, now that... she's woken up."

Edward said as I turned my back to him, "Bella, I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

I only said, "I better get inside..."

He said as he gripped my hand, turning me around to face him, "Bella, you're not making any sense. What's going on here? If you could just tell me, then we can help you. You just have to tell me-"

Charlie said while trying to pull him away from me, "Edward, we need to go. Let her go, it's not going to work."

I said as I gently pulled out of his grip, "Edward, there's nothing you can do about it now, I'm so very sorry..."

Once free, I turned towards the home, took one step towards the house, but Edward through himself on his knees behind me, and he said while gripping my waist, causing me to look down at him, "Bella, please, you know that I can't live without you."

Charlie said, "Bella, get inside before-"

Master's voice snapped harshly, "Let her go, boy!"

Edward said while pulling me behind him, "You and your family stay away from us!"

Nick cried, "Hand her over, Cullen."

Edward said while pulling me backwards, along with him, "No, I don't trust you with her safety."

Charlie said, "Cullen, just hand her over to them. It's what's best for her anyway."

Edward said, "Charlie, how can you trust someone like him? I won't stand for someone who might not want to leave her alone. What if he tries to hurt her?"

I was about to say something; when Edward turned to me, and he said, "Bella, I don't want to hear it. I don't trust him or his family, besides..."

Then he leaned down, and whisper softly, "He's thoughts are about you..."

I murmured, "No, Edward, you can't do this..."

He said quietly, "Bella, you know how I was when I thought that you were dead at one point... I can't let that happen to you again... Please, Bella... Besides, what about Nessie?"

At the thought of Nessie, reality finally sunk in, I gasped, and said, "Oh my! Nessie, Alice, and the others! What if..."

My shield was around Edward in a second; I finished my thought to him; what if the Volturi find out, at the mention of the Volturi, Edward's eyes widened, and he said, "See what I mean, Bella?"

I said quietly for him to hear, "I know, but the Volturi can't know that another family is out to get me... I don't want history to repeat itself, I'm sure you don't want it too?"

He said quietly in return, "Of course I don't; heck, the Volturi will have a field day if they found out about him and his family..."

I said loudly, "Dad, can you take us back home, please? You know how Nessie gets nowadays when either of us isn't there..."

I ignored the enraged looks coming from Nick and his parents, but that didn't stop Nick from snarling pointedly, "Isabella."

Before the submissive could even make herself known, I forced her back down, I was stronger than her anyway, and so Charlie said, "Bella... are you sure about this?"

I said, "Yes, dad I'm sure."

However, before we had made it to the car, Nick said from behind, "If you take one more step, Isabella... Then you'll just have to face the punishment!"

I turned to him, and said, "Believe me; I'm doing what's right, and also keeping you out of it..."

He cried, "Isabella!"

I said as I turned back to face Edward, "Stay out of it! Or I'm forced to do something that I haven't done in a long time! And you know what I'm talking about too."

He snarled, "You wouldn't dare-"

Edward said, "Charlie, can you please take us back home?"

Charlie said, "Hold on here; Bells, can I talk to you? Alone."

I said, "Sure, dad."

When we were a good distance from the home; he said, "Bells, what are you really playing at?"

I said, "Dad, they have to not know... If they do, then either we might have to leave again, or worse, someone's going to find out, and then they'll be in danger, and I don't want them in danger from me and my family. Dad, please, it's what's best for everyone, alright?"

He said, "Best for everyone? Bells, what about what's best for you? You know that you can't deny your owners and the submissive, now that she's awake either."

I said, "Dad, please, you have to understand, I don't want them to get involved with us Cullen folks; they'll get hurt. Plus; I also don't want history to repeat itself either."

He said after a moment, "Fine! You have it your way, Bells. But don't expect me to come to your help when you're almost dead, and you don't know where Nick is, alright?"

I said, "I know, dad..."

He shook his head, and said, "Let's get you and Edward back home."

As we made our way to the car, Nick said, "Where are you going?"

All I said was as I got into the back seat with Edward, "None of your business... Look, I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright? I got to go."

Once in the back seat, I sighed, and said, "Wished he'd never showed up in the first place..."

Edward chuckled; gave me a kiss, and said, "It's going to be sunny tomorrow, so you know what that means..."

I smiled up at him, and said, "Another trip..."

He said, "Yes, my love, another trip."

As Charlie drove us back home; I refused to think about Nick or his parents.

I was in my perfect world, one with my family, meaning the Cullens, Jake, and my beloved.

However; little did we know, the Council would soon pay us a visit.

And one that would seal my fate for me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Four:**

 **Nick's POV:**

A few days later, as I was in the living room, reading; when suddenly, a knock sounded, I said as I went to go get it, "Got it."

When I had opened the door, my eyes looked down, and I said, "Headmistress, welcome. Please, come in."

Deputy Headmistress Stone said stiffly as she walked in, "Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and greeting to you, young Mr. Jones."

Father said, "Greetings Headmistress Bones, Deputy Headmistress Stone, Professors Malfoy, Black, and Snape. Please to meet you all again after many years of troubled times."

Professor Black said, "You informed us of your sub who has not only been missing, but who, in your words, is still alive after leaving not only her owners; but also her mate too. Is this correct?"

Father said, "Yes, Professor Black, that is correct."

Professor Malfoy said, "Have either of you taken action into reclaiming your lost sub?"

Mother said after a moment, "We've... found out a few... current things about her just now."

Deputy Headmistress Stone snapped, "Well, what have you found out?"

Once I got done telling them all that I had been able to find out about Isabella, Headmistress Bones said after a moment, "Young Mr. Jones, go with Plan B, once she's cornered, we'll take it from there."

I asked, "Headmistress, what are you planning to do, if I may ask?"

Headmistress Bones said while looking at me, "Your sub has been away for so long, she has to retain, rethink, and relocate away from here, she's not only broken a few rules while out here, but she's also still alive, when she should have been dead, after all these years..."

Father said, "Plus; she needs to be in control, just because we've come here to take her back with us, doesn't give her the right to avoide, question, nor act in the way that she has been ever since she'd left. She has no right to any of the others, she's ours, and she'll stay ours..."

Professor Black said, "Mind if we pay her a visit? Let us see how she will react to us."

I said, "I know where she stays, Professors."

Father said, "Nick, show us where that wild sub is now staying at."

So I lead them to where she lives at...

oOoOoOo

When we had reached the Cullen home, I scanned the home, however, Jasper stepped out of the home, and he said while he was making his way over to one of the garged doors, "... Em, Carlisle wants us in the living room..."

The big one, Emmett shouted, "Awe! Come on! Rose and I were just about to have fun on Bella's ride!"

Just then, Isabella was by Jasper's side, and she shouted, "Em, you and Rose better not do it, or else it's going to be a not so pretty picture of your Jeep!"

Emmett was suddenly in front of Isabella, and he said, "Bella, no! Not my Jeep, anything but my Jeep! Please, Bella!"

Alice's voice shouted from somewhere inside the home, "GUYS, GET THE HELL IN HERE!"

Rosalie said while walking back into the home, "Just come on, you guys, you all don't want Alice angry again, now don't you?"

Isabella shouted, "No, not that again! We all know how she is when she turns into a stalker, right Jazz?"

Jasper laughed, and he said, "Right, Bella. Heck, you should have seen her when you had died that one time..."

Isabella whirled on him, her gold eyes wide, and she said, "What!?"

Nessie said from the doorway, "Mommy, Jake's doing it again!"

Isabella said while making her way inside, "Don't worry, sweetie, it's Daddy's turn to do it this time, but next time he does that, I'll make him wish that he hadn't even thought about it in the first place."

Edward said, "That should teach you to NOT call her Mommy, mutt!"

Isabella's face looked almost horrified, and she shouted, "HE CALLED ME MOTHER!?"

Just then, Carlisle said as he saw us, "Oh, can I help you all?"

Father said, "Yes, can we please come in?"

Once we had made it inside, Mrs. Cullen said sweetly, "Welcome into our home. It's so nice to finally meet the newcomers in town..."

Headmistress Bones said, "We're here for one of your family members, Madam Cullen."

Before Dr. Cullen could say something, Alice suddenly said, "The twins, Felix, and Demetri... In an hour... Right outside..."

Mrs. Cullen said, "Uh... we also have another problem here too...?"

Jasper asked, "Why are they coming?"

All Alice said was, "They want to talk with us about something..."

Isabella asked, "But why come here, though? They'd never come here in person before... The only time was when I had Nessie when..."

Alice said, "But Bella, what about them?"

Isabella said, "Carlisle..."

Dr. Cullen said while looking at everyone, "After they leave, we also need to leave too... Bella, Nessie, and Jacob, you three know what to do..."

Headmistress Bones said, "Mr. Cullen, sir, may we please have a word with... Bella, if you may?"

Dr. Cullen said while looking at all of us, "Why, of course, you may..."

Isabella says as she walks over to us, "Fine..."

However, when we had got outside; Isabella quickly whirled on us, and she said, "Didn't I tell you all to stay out of it? And yet, you three come here of all places, not only that, but you all just so had to bring even more of your friends with you... I'm going to say this one more time, Nick, and if you ever want to know what's really going on, then it's best if you and your human friends and family stay out of it... So do me a favor, will you, and stay out of it!"

Headmistress Bones said, "You say for us to stay out of it, child?"

Isabella said, "Why, of course, it's our way of not attracting the attention of the humans..."

Professor Black said, "May I ask, why?"

Isabella glared, and she snapped, "Look here, Lady, I don't care, but just know that you all can't be here! If you stay here, then something bad will happen to you and your friends... Like I should even care anyways."

I couldn't help but say, "Well, you should."

Her hardened gold eyes snapped at me, and she snarled, her voice icy, "And why should I do that?"

I said as I made my way up to her, "You found her once, I bet you can find her again..."

Her eyes narrowed, and she cried, "She'll never show herself to any of you again!"

Before I could even do something, Headmistress Bones declared, "Child, stop this at once! You're going to kill yourself!"

Isabella shook with anger, and she said with controlled anger, "I'm not going to kill myself... How can I when I'm already-"

Father said from behind her, grabbing her by her hair, forcing her to look at him, "You listen to me, girl, and you better listen real good, because if you don't, then say goodbye to your family... We have been looking for you for the past twelve years, and not once did you ever return! It's bad enough that your still alive; when you should have been dead after six years... Not only that; but you are now forbidden to ever have any contact with anyone, do you hear me?"

She broke away from him, and she snapped, "You don't even know me, let alone can't control how I should run my life, like hell would I ever want to have anything to do with you!"

Mother grabbed her by the arm, and said while forcefully dragging her to the car, "You're coming with us, young lady!"

Isabella yanked her arm out of Mother's grip, and she snarled, "You have no right to touch me. I'm a Cullen, and will always be a Cullen!"

Then she turned to me, and she said, "If you want to live, then stay out of my life, Nick! If any of us ever catch you or your creeps again near us or our family, then I don't care, I will make sure that either of you can't come nears us again. Got it!?"

I said, "You listen here, I knew that you just had to push all of us away, from the moment we both saw each other, you don't think that I know where you've first found your 'family', as you now call them? I bet they first tried to keep you away from them, but then you just had to go and something reckless, or how about this, maybe you were trying to save Cullen, just so he could make his own claim on you? Tell me this, Isabella, did he leave you once?"

She blinked at me, her gold orbs slightly clouded over, after a few moments, they hardened and narrowed into slits, she glared at me, and she declared, "You think that you may know me, but you don't! You weren't there for me! You never were! Where were you when I almost lost my own life!? Where were you when I needed someone the most!? A shoulder to lean on, someone who wouldn't let me just leave all those bloody years ago!"

I said as calmly as I could, "Well, it's your own fault for leaving without a word to us..."

She snapped, "My fault!? How is it my fault when Mother came to me herself, one day, and she took me to back home, while you all just stood there to watch? How is that my fault!?"

I was about to say something, when Alice cried, "BELLA, GET THEM AWAY FROM THE HOUSE, THEY'LL BE HERE IN A FEW MINUTES!"

Before either of us could move, she had all of us upstairs, in one of the rooms; and she said before walking out of the room, "Don't even think about looking out the window, or sneaking downstairs, we have some guests; and we don't need any of you to interfere. Nick; I'm talking to you."

Once she was gone, Headmistress Bones said after a moment, "What have they done to Isabella?"

Deputy Headmistress Stone said, "We have to alert the Squad, they're the ones who have to try and tame her, if not, then I'm afraid..."

Father said, "But how are we going to even get her alone? Surely the Cullen family is one very close tight family..."

As we all thought of ways on how to get Isabella away from her so-called 'family', we all heard voices from outside, and one said, "... Bella Cullen, you have been invited to attend the Volturi's guard, should you accept, Aro himself would have liked to have you as one of the great Wives of the Volturi."

I growled, "Mine..."

Isabella said after a moment, "I refuse your proposal, Jane... Besides, I've already got a lot to deal with, and now is not the time for that."

The same person, Jane, said, "As you wish, Isabella Maria Swan-Cullen, I shall let him know as soon as possible."

I spat, "Isabella Maria Swan-Cullen! That is what she's known here?"

Father said, "Headmistress Bones, can you please send for the Squad, at once?"

Deputy Headmistress Stone said, "Of course, Mr. Jones, we shall do that right away."

As she made the call; Mother muttered softly, "She's forced us to do such a thing like this, how interesting it'll play out for those who have mislead her down a different path... Such has never been done before, yet, she still refuses to reclaim her submissive side, now that she's awake."

Father said, "Yet, they don't know anything about her submissive side, nor has anyone ever underestimated us in such a way..."

I said, "Mother, Father, will I ever reclaim my mate ever again?"

Mother cried as she pulled me in a hug, "Of course, you will, Nick. You just have to wait until she's under controlled."

I said as a lone tear made its way down my cheek, "I can't lose her, I don't want to lose her, not again, not like this, I can't take it any longer... Mother, I want my mate back, they've stolen my mate, Mother, they took away what's rightfully mine! She's mine, not theirs! Isabella belongs to only me, she's mine!"

Deputy Headmistress Stone said, "You will have your mate back with you soon, young Mr. Jones, don't worry, the Squad is on their way."

The door opened, and in came Edward, who said, "You all can leave now."

I said, "I'd like to have a word with you first, Cullen."

As the others walked out, Cullen moved to stand in the far corner, once the others were out, I asked, "How did you meet Bella?"

He said after a moment of thinking, "Why, we both met at school, she was strange indeed. But after meeting her, I soon realized that she was not only strange, but she's also my Bella. After a few months together, my family and I left, thinking that this was a good way to keep her safe, however... she just only proved to our Leaders that she could not only survive, but also become one of us. A Cullen is what she always wanted ever since meeting us and our Leaders, and so I made her wish came true after giving birth to our daughter."

I said, "If you don't mind me asking, when did you both got married?"

He was about to say something, when Isabella said from the doorway, "Your family and friends are waiting for you..."

I said, "We need to talk."

I thought that I heard a growl from her, she looked at Cullen, who walked up to her; and whispered something I couldn't hear in her ear, in which she nodded.

However, we all heard Alice shout from somewhere in the huge home, "EDWARD!"

Isabella giggled, and she said while pushing Cullen out, "Go, before she becomes an angry pixie, and we all don't want that; if you remember the last time."

He said just before he left, "Also, you know what tomorrow is right?"

Isabella said, "Of course, love. I wouldn't forget what tomorrow is, however..."

Cullen said, "Alice!"

When we were alone, I looked out the window, and said, "When was your wedding, if you don't mind me asking?"

She said, "A month before my birthday."

I asked again, "Tell me this, Isabella, did you ever think that we would find you?"

She was quiet for some reason, that made me look at her, and she said a moment later, after biting her lower lip, turning away from me, "Ever since I met Edward and the Cullens, everything just faded away, but when they left, thinking that I would be safe, I didn't think that it would take Father months for him to make the call, he told me that I needed to go home, I told him that I was home, and that's when he mention my owners, at that, it suddenly dawned on me that I had left you all without a word, I knew that Mother was hiding something, however-"

I cut in, and said softly, "You didn't know where we were, right?"

She looked at me, and she said softly, "Not only that, but I also couldn't find her anywhere, Father never asked me about her, I knew that I wanted to be a Cullen, but then at the same time, I knew that they needed to know about this side of me. The reason why I didn't tell them, was because I couldn't handle it if Edward tried to keep me away from you, I knew that everyone else would be shocked and confused, but there's no telling what Edward or Alice will think of it. Alice, she's like a sister that I've always wanted, but really couldn't have... I knew that she and Edward would try to make me stay away from you, Master, and Mistress; but now that the Founders have found me, there's no denying the fact that I'll have to keep on lying to the Cullens about you all..."

I said after a moment, "Why didn't you tell them in the first place; when you had a chance?"

She said, "Because, I had to keep it all a secret, the very thought of me telling them; it didn't fit in this new life, but I knew, I just knew that when the time's right, that you would find me, I didn't want to have them force me away from you, I couldn't have that, but at the same time, you all had to stay safe, that's why I said for you to stay out of it, I didn't want Master, Mistress... or my mate, to get hurt, and have us leave, in order to keep you all safe. Not to mention that the Founders or the Squad would have me before I could say mutts, I didn't think much of the consequences of revealing my secret with the Cullens, but then at the same time, I didn't want a visit from either the Founders or the Squad... They wouldn't understand me anyway, I've led them on, not to ever mention that I'm a sub, not just any sub, a claimed sub, to be exact. Edward would have tried to change my feelings towards you, or worse..."

I asked, "Why keep it all a secret now? I mean, now that we've found you and all..."

She said, "Too risky."

I asked, "May I ask why?"

She took a deep breath, and said, "Us Cullen folks are... unusually different from the outside world... We keep to ourselves, we're not like you all... I'm not-"

I stopped her, and said, "That's not true, and you know it."

She said, "... I'm not like the rest of the Cullen family... I never was meant to have all of this in the first place, you wouldn't have allowed it, in the first place, wouldn't you?"

I said, "No, I wouldn't have allowed this to become of you in the first place, Isabella."

She said, "Just do me one favor, Nick, that's all I'm asking of you."

I said, "Depends on what it is..."

She said, "Promise me that, when we leave, that you will forget all about us, including me..."

I looked down, and said after a moment, "Then you have to promise me something in return, alright Isabella? It's only fair."

She said, "What is it?"

I bit my lip, after a few moments, I said, "Promise me that, after you all leave, a few years later on, that you will tell them everything. Got it?"

Her eyes widened, and she said, "You want me to... break the Number one rule of a claimed Submissive right?"

I said, "Don't say that I'm your Dominate, just say that you're a Submissive, that's all."

She whispered softly, "Of course..."

I asked, "Can I, at least, reclaim what I had lost, just one more time?"

She slowly walked up to me, after a look into her gold eyes, I gently placed my lips on her ice cold ones, which for some odd reason, felt warm to me; I licked her bottom lip, she thought about it, but in the end, I was able to reclaim what was rightfully mine.

As we both pulled away, she said softly, "I'll take you down to the others."

When we had reached the others, Headmistress Bones said, "Do you have anything to say, Isabella?"

Isabella gasped, and she said, "Headmistress?"

Just then, Deputy Headmistress Stone snapped, "You think that we wouldn't hear of this, Isabella?"

Fear was in her eyes, she looked like she wanted to cry, and she said, "Deputy Headmistress, I can explain-"

"Mommy!"

"Bella love?"

Isabella cried, "Nessie, Edward, just stay right there ok? Mommy's busy right now, don't worry..."

Headmistress Bones snarled, "Well, Isabella?"

Isabella said, "All I want is for you all to be safe, Headmistress, that's all I want."

Deputy Headmistress Stone said, "Young Mr. Jones, is this correct?"

I said, "She has her reasons for keeping us out of it, we both made a deal. Would you all liked to hear?"

Headmistress Bones said, "Explain this deal, young Mr. Jones; if you may."

I said after sharing a glance with Isabella, "She leaves, with the request that I shall forget about her and the Cullen family, while out, a few years later on, she's to explain to the Cullen family that she's not just an ordinary Cullen, that she's to reveal it to them."

Father said, "Son, do you realized what you just said? She's breaking the number one rule..."

Isabella said, "It's the only way for you all to live; if we stay here, then there's going to be trouble, and we don't want that... It's for the best, I'm sorry, Headmistress."

Headmistress Bones said after a moment, "Inform us of your return, Isabella, if not, then you'll have to face not only the Squad; but as well as, the Council. Understood?"

Isabella's eyes shot up, but then they quickly lowered, and she said, "Of course, Headmistress."

Headmistress Bones said, "You may leave, Isabella."

Isabella was about to move towards her 'family' when she suddenly pulled me in for a hug, one is which she whispered in my ear, "Please, just please, don't lose hope just yet... I don't want to lose you... Not like this... My mate."

I whispered in her ear, "I've already lost you, Isabella..."

Her lips soon landed on mine, I knew that this was it, I pulled her closer, she only pulled away, and she whispered once more, "I won't forget you, Master or Mistress, just remember that you have to forget about this... Including me."

I kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I knew that you were going to say that..."

She pulled away at arm's length, and whispered softly, "I shall find a way back to you, once more..."

I said as I took a hold of her hand, "I'll be waiting for you, Isabella. Even if I have to wait another twelve years... Don't you dare give up, and remember what we'd just talked about, my dear."

She nodded, and she said as she slowly moved further away from us, her gold eyes looked like they were filled with tears, "I won't forget you... Goodbye, Nick..."

Alice suddenly said, "Everyone ready?"

Isabella said, "Alice-"

Dr. Cullen said, "You all must leave..."

Father said, "Come on, everyone..."

As we passed everyone, I couldn't help but look at Isabella, just one last time, her gold eyes never leaving me, I forced myself to walk to the car, however, I didn't miss the sad look from Isabella as she stood in the doorway, watching us leave.

oOoOoOo

The next day, however, as I walked into Biology, I saw something on my desk, I sat down, looked at it, and read:

 _Nick;_

 _Goodbye, my beloved..._

 _Isabella_

That's when I knew that she was gone.

Never to return.

My lost sub.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Five:**

 **Bella's POV:**

As we all got on the plane in Seattle, I had to take a deep breath, leaving Forks wasn't always a dreadful thing, however, only this time, it was different; that's when it hit me, hard.

I said, "I'm going to take a quick break, everyone. I'll be right back..."

I left before anyone could say anything, but after a few moments alone, I regretted it afterwards, a group of black-cloaked people circled me, trapping me from my family; as I looked at them, they only said, "The Headmistress of the School for Submissives has called us to tame a wild submissive. State your name?"

I soon realized too late, that the Squad had surrounded me, I had no time to force down her, she shot up from where she was hiding, and I found myself claiming, "Isabella Swan, submissive to my mate, Nick Jones, and belong to the Jones family."

The head Squad leader, Captin Michel Scott, snarled, "Isabella Swan, you have been summoned by the Head of Untamed and Wild Submissives, Leader John Hyde, that you've been not only charged with committing a crime against your own kind, but you're still alive, when you should be dead after six years apart from your owners and mate. Is this true?"

I couldn't stop her, and once again, I found myself claiming the awful truth, "Yes, it is correct, Captin Scott. I've been gone for twelve years, leaving my owners and mate without a word to them."

Next, however, I found myself in my cage, she was not only grateful; but also happy to know that she would be with her owners again, however, I wasn't, I forgot how to understand her, but even now, as I was in my cage, I knew that I would have to reveal the truth about myself, and I wasn't allowed do that.

Captin Scott said as he walked up to me, eyes glaring at me, "You've forced your owners to make the call, Isabella, not only that, but are you really trying to kill no only yourself, but also your mate!?"

I said as I finally got in control of her, "I would never kill my mate!"

However, I found myself saying once more, "I wouldn't kill him, we're meant to belong together..."

Captin Scott said, "Let's get you back to the Academy, shall we?"

I snapped, "You'll never get away with this! My family-"

He snarled as he bent down next to my cage, his eyes glaring with a disapproval that I hadn't seen in such a long time, "That family's better off not knowing that you've been lying to them all along, and here, we all thought that you were dead... But now, you'll have to face the punishments for your crime."

I said, "No! No, you can't take me back! Mind you, they'll know that I'm missing... They'll know, I sure of it!"

He snarled as the rest of the Squad carried me onto another plan, away from my family, "Oh; have you already forgotten? I'm sure that your owners would have such a dreadful time retaining your behavior. You will be placed in your room at the Academy, and mind you, you can't escape this time. No longer will you behave like a disgraceful untamed wild sub, you'll retain and rethink about all of this, all of what you've caused on your own kind! Besides, your friends all want to see you."

However, before I could say something, I heard Nessie's voce from beside us, "Daddy, look, mommy's beside us! Look, daddy!"

That's when I heard Edward call, "Bella?"

My shield was about to crack around him, and my thought came out static, "Help... me... E-e-Edward..."

He said as he pushed passed two of the Squad members, "Bella, is that you?"

Captin Scott hissed before coving my cage with a blanket, "Quiet, or you'll never see them ever again."

As I sat in my cage of darkness, I heard them talking, and Captin Scott said a moment later, "How may we help you, good sir?"

Edward said, "Oh; we thought we saw someone farmilir over here, but I guess we were wrong."

I thought, "No! I'm r-r-right... in front... o-o-of you... Edward, p-please, help... me!"

Captin Scott said, "Well, we're just going to go, got to head back to Phoenix."

As I heard Edward and Nessie walking away, I thought, "NO! I'M RIGHT HERE! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME!"

However, I was thrown backwards, hitting the other side of my cage; my body not only went limp, but I also groaned in pain.

Eventually, somehow, I blacked out.

oOoOoOo

When I had came back into the world of the living, or rather existence in my case; I heard voices somewhere in the room, and one said crispy, "... they won't be happy with what we've done... I'm afraid, they won't have her anymore."

Another voice, one much clearer then the other, said softly, "Father, we both promised each other, but then at the same time, we both can't lose one another, she has her reasons for keeping us safe, and if leaving with them, then I'm afraid.. she will return on her own. We have to let her return to them... they would surely want her back-"

Master's voice cut in, and he said sternly, "Nick, do you realize what she's brought not only on us as her owners, but also to her own friends? Keeping her here will not only help her keep in line, but it will also give her some time to retain and rethink about what she's done to not only us, but also to her own kind. But then if we let her go again, she might not want to return on her own, we may not even see her again if she escapes. Surely you don't want to lose her this time around, don't you?"

After a few moments, Nick said as I heard him walk up to me, "Of course not, I don't want that, she's mine after all. Even if Cullen thinks that she's his, she'll always be mine. And only mine..."

He took a hold of my hand; however, I refused to give him a sign, not yet anyway, I knew that I'd have to wait, but not for much longer, I heard his whisper, "Wake up, Isabella... Please, you must wake up."

That's when I heard a door open, the sound of high-heals on marble are clearly heard, and someone said, "She's not awake yet?"

Nick said, "No, not yet, Headmistress."

Headmistress said, "Young Mr. Jones, stay here with her, inform us right away if she's awake, her friends all want to see her, including Eliza, who now has became apart of her group of friends."

I begun to wake up, I groaned softly, almost quietly, Nick squeezed my hand, and he said, 'Isabella, dear, come on, it's time for you to wake up."

My eyes flew open, I shot up; Nick jumped back, however, he said softly, "Isabella?"

I calmed myself down, after a few moments of getting myself together, I slowly turned to him, he gasped, and he said, "You still have those gold eyes and the cold skin... You're still you, Isabella."

I slowly drew my hand away from his, gently swung my lags over the other side of the bed, turning away from him, sighing softly, I placed my hands in my lap, and whispered, "They... didn't even... know that it was... me."

Nick said, "Mother, Father, and Headmistress, can you all please give me and Isabella a moment alone?"

Headmistress said, "Would you like the Squad-"

Nick said, "Don't send the Squad or the Council, Headmistress, for the Squad has already done enough damage to her then they had thought. Besides, she trusts me. Surely, I wouldn't betray my own mate, now would I, Headmistress?"

Headmistress said after a moment, "Of course, young Mr. Jones, we all know that you wouldn't betray your own mate. I shall send her friends back to their owners, I'll let them know that Isabella's... recovering from her... most recent encounter with the Squad."

I whispered, "No... Don't send them away... Not yet... Please, Headmistress?"

Headmistress said while looking at me, "Child, you must understand that, due to your encounter with the Squad, I'm afraid that your friends will have to wait, until you're fully recovered, in order for them to see you. Do you understand, Isabella?"

I sighed, and said while looking down at my hands, "I understand, Headmistress."

She said, "Don't fret, Isabella, you need your strength... It's not only good for you and your owners, but it's what's keeps a submissive bond with others like them, strong, and you and your friends are a strong pack, and you all have one thing in common too. Would you liked to know what that is, Isabella?"

I looked up at her, and asked, "I don't remember, please Headmistress, remind me what it is that me and... my friends... all share in common?"

Headmistress said, "You all have one strong bond, that even while you had been missing, the bond didn't brake, however, when you returned, the bond only grew stronger."

I said, "Thanks for the reminder, Headmistress."

She said before heading out of the room with Master and Mistress behind her, "No worries, Isabella... You've been gone way to long, now that your back, you have a lot to make up for. And you should know that by now."

Once they were out, I was in a dark corner in a second, my back to the wall, sitting on the ground, knees pulled in, arms wrapped around them, and my head on my knees, sulking sadly.

I just said, "They don't even know that I'm missing... They don't even know that I'm gone... It's too late now..."

Nick's voice said softly from beside me, "Did the Squad... you know... cover up your cage...?"

At my nod; he gently took me in his arms, I climbed onto his lap, after getting myself comfortable, he pulls me closer to him, one hand gently stroking my hair, the other wrapped around me, both of my arms are around him as well, as he rocks both of us back and forth, he said softly, "You didn't know that the Squad was after you, you know what, after we'd left, Mother commented on what happened before Dr. Cullen had spotted us in front of their home."

I couldn't help but giggle, and he said, "You may think that it's funny, I bet that you've had plenty of those times long before we'd tracked you down, didn't you?"

I said, "Yes, we all did. But then at the same time, she slowly began to disappear from me, I didn't know what made her slip away, maybe because she wasn't happy, or that she wasn't with her mate, I'm not sure. Moreover, I still remember the time when I finally realized that she'd disappeared..."

Nick asked, "Care to share?"

I turned away from him, I couldn't really explain it to his face; he understood, pulled me closer to him, and so I began my tale, "It was about ten or eleven years ago; we all were living in Alaska during the time, Alice, Jake, Ness and I were at home; the rest of the family had gone out hunting, that's when... when... I felt something snap on my insides... it was painful... Alice called Carlisle and the others, but when they had came back to the home... Edward tried to get me to open up, but even he couldn't get to me, as they all watched in confusion, that's when I was sitting on the floor, head bowed, eyes glazed over, and that's also when she made herself known for the first and last time, but after that day... even though I had managed to move passed that, only when I'm alone, would I feel so helpless, so empty, so... scared, and frightened, my heart was ripped out from my chest, not only that, but even my earliest memories of my schooling and of my owners and mate, they all started to fade, which left me really... frightened. The last memory was of us together... When that memory faded, the moment it vanished, I... I... I... couldn't handle it, I ended up in pain again, only this time, it took about a week for me to wake up. By the time I woke up, my insides were not only numb, but I couldn't remember anything of my childhood, schooling, or of my owners or mate... It was as if none of this had ever happened... Like I had been normal all my life."

He said after a moment of quietness, "You know that you need to recover from this, however, from what you've just revealed to me, it may take a while, and you know that I wouldn't want to leave you, right?"

I leaned into him, and said in the crock of his neck, with my eyes closed, "I now know that, you want to know something?"

He said, "What?"

I smiled, and said, "I caught you starring at us, that first day you came to Forks High, the others were talking about you, wondering why you know one of us so well, my attention drifted over to you, the way you looked at Edward, Nessie, and I, at the time, it was not only strange, even for a Cullen to see the new kid frown or be enraged at them, but now, as I think back to that look that you shot me just before you left, I didn't know at the time... but now I know... that you were... angry at us... angry at me... angry at them..."

He sighted, and said, "That day was the most hardest days of my life, at first, when I caught you with Cullen, and I walked up to you two, all I wanted was to reclaim you after all these years... I didn't know anything about you being a Cullen, nor that you had gotten married to him, nor about when you two had first met, that when you recoiled back into him, I knew that I'd have to be careful about thinking of ways on how to reclaim you once more... But when I saw that you had a daughter with him... I may have lost it right then and there, I'm not sure. Do you know what the most hardest part was that day?"

I looked up at him, and said, "What's that?"

He said, "Having you as a lab partner... While in Biology that day, I was temped to run a hand through your make-shift curtten of dark chocolate that you had put up in between us, you made it look like flowing dark chocolate, it was amazing to look at... And when you jumped up, all I wanted was to stop you myself and reclaim you right in front of everyone, you're just so delious, way too good to eat... I may have to have either Father or Mother drag me away from your sinful kisses one of these days, who knows, maybe they won't. Maybe I'm already in chains, I may never know."

I said as I leaned in, "I'll get the shackles, and then you'll never escape me."

The moment I had his mouth, a knock sounded, neither of us wanted to pull away, however, when a second knock didn't do the trick, the door swung open, and Headmistress said, "Isabel-ahem?"

I pulled away a second later, saw that Nick was denfintly trying to catch his breath, smirk, and said as I turned to the Headmistress, "Why, hello, Headmistress."

Headmistress said, "Isabella, is your mate alright?"

I smiled, and said as I got up, pulling Nick along with me, "Don't worry, Headmistress, I was the same when I first met..."

However, Nick said a few moments later, while pulling me closer to him, "You might just have me wrapped around your thumb, you know that?"

I was about to say something, when the Headmistress said, "Young Mr. Jones, are you alright?"

Nick said, "Yes, Headmistress, I'm quite alright."

A group of other submissives came in, they all gasped, but three, who were looking down, two young boys and a girl, however, one of the others said, "Isabella?"

I switched into human mode, and I said, "You all... look very farmilir..."

The same person, a girl, said, "I'm Stella, this is our group, Casey, April, Piper, Leo, Tom, Mikaela, and Jade... Oh; I almost forgot, meet our newest members, Jack, Luke, and last but not least; Elizabeth."

I nodded, my eyes never leaving the three who had their heads down, something about the hair color was strangely and horrifyingly farmilir about all three of them, it wasn't like my less favorite human eating vampires were still alive after all, right?

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Six:**

 **Nick's POV:**

After Stella had introduced everyone, I saw that Isabella was looking at the newest additions to the group, something quickly flashed in her gold orbs, something strange, like she was remembering something tragic, and that was strange indeed.

She said a moment later, "You three, have we met before?"

Jack said without looking up, "You would have us killed if we'd ever dared to look up..."

He mutter something that I couldn't hear, and a moment later, Isabella shook her head, trying to not think about something, however, she asked, "What did you just say?"

Eliza suddenly snarled quietly, "How's this possible..."

Isabella's eyes wondered over to Eliza, and she said, "I don't believe it... How's this even possible...? No, I have to be dreaming or something, they're dead, all three of them... We destroyed him, they killed him, and I made a distraction in order for Edward to kill her... This can't be real, it has to be a dream or something..."

Eliza glared at Isabella, and she snarled bitterly, "You pathetic weak human pet! Now, I finally get to finish what I had started oh; so long ago!"

Isabella only chuckled, she walked up to Eliza, leaned in, and whispered something in Eliza's ear, which made Eliza hiss and glare at Isabella, who said as she made her way over to me, "I'd never expected this..."

Headmistress said, "Eliza, is that the correct way to treat someone who has strenghen your bond?"

Eliza said, "Sorry, Headmistress, it shall not happen ever again..."

However, she glared darkly at Isabella, who tried her best to not glare back, something about her; it meant danger, thankfully, the Headmistress said as she looked at Isabella, "Isabella, you and your mate could go, if you want to, you can also spend sometime with your friends, surely they'll have lots to tell you, don't you, Stella?"

Stella said, "Of course, Headmistress. Oh; Isabella, you won't believe what has changed-"

Headmistress cut in gently, and she said, "Stella, maybe you could tell Isabella another time? Surely she's wanting to return to her room after her encounter, don't you, Isabella?"

Isabella said, "Indeed, Headmistress, I would like to head back to my room."

But before we left, she turned to Jack, Luke, and Eliza, and she sneered darkly, hatred in her voice, "Oh; I do wish that everyone could see you three now... Won't they be shocked... Especially Edward..."

Jack glared at her, and he snarled, "There's my snack..."

Isabella forced back a growl, she stared at Jack, and she muttered under her breath, "... James..."

Luke said, "So... you've finally become one of us... It's too bad that they had to 'rescue' you from when I had found you in the forest... alone..."

Isabella's hands flew to her mouth, she took a step backward, and she gasped, "... Laurent..."

Eliza glared, and she said in a sickly sweet tone, "Last time I remember you, was when you had slit your wrist, did Cullen fix it up for you, human pet!?"

Isabella said, "No... not her! Not her! Not Her! She's not real! She's NOT Real!"

Eliza took a step towards us, but I pulled Isabella behind me, and said to Eliza, "Enough, Eliza!"

Eliza cackled darkly, and she said, "I've waited twelve years, Twelve years, for this day to come... Now that it's finally here, I can FINISH what was meant to happen that very day!"

I declared darkly, "You will not lay a hand on her, Eliza, if you do, then suffer the punishment that goes along with it!"

Eliza's owners thankfully came to try and tame her, however, as they snuck up from behind her, she snarled, "Listen human pet, and you better listen good, we shall settle this, submissive... no not submissive... vamp to vamp, then you'll see just how much-"

She was thankfully cut off by her Master, who snarled, "Elizabeth, ENOUGH!"

Eliza gasped, and fell silent, however, her Master turned to us, and he said, "It may seem that your mate has a history with mine, and a few of her friends, young Mr. Jones."

I said as I took a hold onto Isabella, who had gone numb and quiet, "Indeed, they all have. But I'm afraid that if this must continue, then you shall tame that one in front of you, for mine hasn't done anything to yours."

However, Isabella muttered darkly, "... Yet, you'll see..."

I looked at her, and asked, "What did you say, Isabella?"

She smiled, and said while looking at Eliza, "You'll just wait... Red-headed... Victoria... You might want to keep in check, because someday, your past will haunt you, only this time, the roles have switched."

Eliza smirked, and she said, "Can't wait for it, wouldn't miss it for the world... Or would you rather have all three of us take part in this little reunion? Surely, Jack and Luke would just love to see you again... Especially Jack and I..."

Isabella dragged me out of the room, however, we both heard Eliza shout, "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CANN'T HIDE FROM ME, ISABELLA! REMEMBER, WE'RE THE EXACT SAME!"

Isabella said, "Hold on, shut your eyes..."

I shut my eyes, she must have thrown me onto her back, because her hair was in my face, once she made sure that I was safely on her back, she took a deep breath, and whispered, "Can't believe that she's here... in fact, can't believe that all of them are here... Now how am I supposed to move on, with them here... Dammit, stupid freakin' memories! I sware, she's going to get it this time... and then she'll be the one to feel pain... so much more pain..."

Something was indeed going on between her, Eliza, Luke, and Jack, especially Eliza, who had some sort of revenge on Isabella, who also had some sort of revenge on Eliza, it seemed like we were flying down the hall, once she stopped, she sighed, and said, "We're here..."

Once I was on my feet, I lead her into her room, after the door was shut, I pulled her onto my lap, but she paced, I hated it when she did that, and so I said, "Isabella, do you want to talk about it?"

She said darkly, "I don't want to talk about it..."

I said, "Isabella, please, if you want help-"

She cut in, and said sharply, "Help!? There's no, nor will there ever be, any help this time around! Now I have to face all three of them on my own!"

I said, "You're not alone, you have your friends-"

She snarled, 'My friends took in three of my former KIND, Nick! How are you going to help after the three of them slaughter everyone, including Master and Mistress!?"

Father said from the doorway, "What are you talking about, Isabella?"

She said after composing herself, "It isn't safe here..."

Mother said darkly, "And why is that, Isabella?"

Isabella bit her lip, trying to come up with the right words, however, she finally sighed, shook her head, and said, "It's hard to explain... I can't quite put it in the right words for you, Mistress, for if they find out, then it'll surely mean that you all... It's risky, it's all I can tell you right now, Mistress."

Father said, "Are you trying to tell us, that we're incapable of knowing such a secret, Isabella?"

Isabella said, "Master, if I do tell you all, then I'll be forced to either leave you all alone, or worse..."

Father asked, "What's worse then having you escape us again, Isabella?"

Isabella said, "Please, Master, you have to believe me on this one, I don't have any other choice... besides, they're not who everyone thinks they really are... someday, they all will crack, and then everyone will really see them for what they really are..."

Father asked, "What are you talking about, Isabella? You're not making it easer on us who want to help-"

She shut her eyes, took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, after a few moments, she turned around, opened her eyes, sighed, and said, while placing her hands on the dresser, looking into the mirror, her expression torn between regret, horror, fear, and reluctance, "There are others, who are like us, out there, all around the world, if I may add... However, we're divided into different... families... we all have the cold skin, but what makes us different are the eyes... there is only one way to tell two different... people... apart from each other, the eyes are the most important thing to look at if someone meets one of us... gold and red, or should I say... blood red. The Cullen and Denali families are the only two groups who have gold, the rest have blood red eyes. We all have to eat, only not real food, like you all, the Cullen and Denali families are vegetarian, even though we do eat meet... However, the others, who have blood red eyes..."

Mother gave Isabella a questioning look, Isabella forced her hands to stay put, and she said, rather forcefully, "Mistress, care to share your question?"

Mother said, "What do you mean by 'meet' and 'blood red' eyes, Isabella? Surely, you're not talking about some sort of mythical undead creature, are you not?"

Isabella's eyes widened slightly, however, she lowered them, and said in a quiet voice, "We all don't eat food like you all do... In fact, we have to have something more... unique to eat, and others, well, they all eat... humans..."

I could tell that Mother, Father, and I, we all couldn't quite hear the last word that she'd said, but then a knock sounded, Isabella got up, went to open the door, and she said, "Can-"

Eliza muttered something low, causing Isabella to let out what sounded like another growl, she quickly stepped out into the hall, shut the door behind her, and we had to strain our ears to hear what they were talking about, Isabella hissed darkly, "How dare you! Do you possibly think that I would want to expose us to everyone here!?"

Eliza said, "Can we at least help you in keeping our secret safe? We didn't know that it was you who had disappeared in the first place, not to mention that you've also led them on, by them-"

Isabella cut in, and said, "I know who you're talking about, Victoria... But you should know that the... Leaders... had came to pay us a visit before we were about to move again..."

Eliza said, "Leaders?"

Isabella hissed, "The Volturi..."

Jack suddenly said, "What about the Volturi...?"

Isabella said, "Anyways, Alice had a vision that the Evil Twins, Demetri, and Felix would pay us a visit, and so they did... but they didn't know..."

Luke said, "Hold on, Bella, are you trying to say that the Volturi didn't know that your owners and mate were in the same house!? Do you realize-"

Isabella growled, "Of course I do! The moment Nick saw me, I knew, I just knew that we'd have to keep them safe, which according to them, is a bad thing, because I'm 'killing' myself,, which is why... they can't know, if I do tell them that I'm something else, or in Mistress's words, 'some sort of mythical undead creature', then I would have to be forced reveal our very existence to them, which is also a very bad thing, because then the Volturi would have to get involved, and then what!?"

Jack said, "But they don't-"

Isabella hissed, "James, look, while all three of you are having a 'snack', I'm stuck having to 'explain' to my owners and mate about us, how do you think I'm taking this!? I already 'showed' Nick something that I wasn't supposed to in the first place! How much more of this can I actually take, before I do something that I know will either get back to my owners, the Squad, the Council, or worse, Headmistress, oh; I know, how about we add the Volturi and my coven to the pile, shall we!?"

Jack hissed rather low, "Leaded them on, make them think that you're going hunting, then once you're out of this place, return to your coven, and start anew."

We all heard something bang against the wall, and Isabella growled low, "I can't escape, James, I can't do anything, which is hard! Even my owners don't want me to leave, but we all know that sometimes, even you three, have to go out hunting, right? I mean, when was the last time you three had a decent meal?"

Eliza said, "Not ever since we came here, which was twelve years ago..."

Isabella snarled, "See WHAT I mean!? You three need to hunt, so how are you three able to do that, without attacking someone, exactly?"

Luke only said, "We've been... forced..."

Before Isabella could say something, Eliza growled, "You're going to have to 'blind' in, Bella, even though you pretty much know what to do, you're going to have to be 'human' again, and you know what I mean..."

However, Isabella finally said, rather slowly, "So, you three haven't had a proper meal in a long time, huh? Ever since we had crossed paths that day in the field, right? Ever since... you started... hunting me... down, in the first place?"

Eliza said, "No wonder why you had pulled that distraction..."

Luke said, "... And they came to rescue you back in the forest that day..."

Jack said, "... Don't forget about when they had got rid of me."

Isabella gasped, and she said, "You mean to tell me, that you all have found your other half on the exact day that you three had been destroyed by the wolves, my coven, and by my distraction?"

Jack said, "Yes, but what about you?"

When Isabella had finished telling them, Eliza said, "Don't you get it, Isa... Bella, you-"

Isabella said as she opened her door, "Come on in, you three. We don't want someone... to hear our... talk, now do we?"

Eliza shook her head, her eyes glanced between Isabella and us, her eyes looking kind of hungry, however, Isabella glanced at her eyes, saw the hungry look in her eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Right, Eliza, can't have any trouble, now can we? Don't want to be spotted, now can we?"

All three nodded, which caused Isabella to wonder over to her dresser, opened a drawer, pulled out three bottles, shut the drawer, and said while walking back over to Eliza, Jack, and Luke, "Look here, you three, we all know that it's either this, or we don't want to have the Leader's finding out, now do we?"

Eliza glared at the bottle, so did the other two, Isabella turned away, muttering something under her breath, which caused Eliza to say, "You know what kind we are, so why change our... diet now?"

Isabella grumbled, "Right... drinkers... disgusting... smells awful... gross..."

Jack asked, "How would you know how it really smells, Bella?"

Isabella glared, and snapped, "Do you really want to go down memory lane, Jam-I mean-Jack, because if you really want to, then I will let you know that when you had done that to me, I'd lost a lot of it, Edward had to... recuse... me from letting it just happen right then and there, thanks to you, I had to wait a year and some months before it actually did happen."

Luke said, "So you do know how it smells, don't you, Bella?"

Isabella sighed, and said, "I really hoped that you three didn't... cause any trouble... while being surrounded by food..."

Eliza said, "You do know that we're all in the same boat, right Bella?"

Isabella sighed, and said, "Well, if you won't switch, then how are you all going to get a decent hum-I mean-meal to eat, if one of you loses it?"

However, before any of the others could answer her question, we all heard Captin Scott say from over the innercam, "The Council would like to have a word with you all, meet in the statume in 30 minutes. Isabella, don't be late... again."

When it was done, I was about to say something, when Eliza hissed, "Bella... we need food... And not that kind either!"

Isabella said as she placed the bottles back in the dresser drawer, "You know that we have to eat our... diet, in order for us to not attack, so how are you able to survive without attacking...?"

Eliza, Jack, and Luke looked at each other, and Luke said, "Well... something like that... not exactly attacking... other people..."

Jack muttered something under his breath, which caused Isabella to freeze, slowly turn to him, and she too muttered something under her breath; which made Eliza nod in agreement at whatever Jack said.

A moment later, Luke said, "That's how we're able to... survive..."

However, Isabella said, "But what about me... I mean, my... food...? How am I supposed to survive? You know what diet I'm supposed to have, so what about me, I mean, I need food too, you know."

Eliza said as she made her way to the door, "I'm sure we can come up with something for you to... eat."

Isabella said as she stopped Eliza, "Hold on, Vict-I mean-Eliz, I'm not switching."

Luke said, "Well, don't ask us for help if you do lose it..."

Something flashed in Isabella's eyes, she looked away, after composing herself, she turned back to Luke, and she said quietly, "Of course, I know that..."

Jack said from outside, "Come on, you guys, let's go before we're late."

Isabella said after a moment, "You guys go ahead-"

Eliza said while dragging Isabella along with them, "Just come on, human pet, we don't want to be late because of you..."

Isabella, Jack, Eliza, and Luke, they all hurried to the stadium for the meeting with the Council...

Leaving Mother, Father, and I, to wonder what all four of them could be hiding.

Why did they all have some sort of secret that needed to be conceal? If they weren't acting so... strange, every time we, or others, where around them so much?

Especially Isabella herself?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Seven:**

 **Bella's POV:**

Once we all made it to the stadium, Stella cried as she saw us, "Isabella, Eliza, Luke, Jack! Over here!"

As we made our way over to Stella, two people stopped me, one boy and girl, who both looked shocked about something, a moment later, I caught sight of Eliza looking at the three of us, before I could say something, the two flung themselves at me, I froze; shocked and wondering why they were doing this.

Everyone else began to whisper among themselves, wondering why they were doing this, why I hadn't said anything to them yet, or most importantly, who or where their owners where at, as well as mine, of course.

A moment later, the girl's head found its why on my shoulder, while the boy's head found its way in the crook of my neck, I just stared at them, wondering who they were, and why they were doing this, however, Stella said, "Jane, Alec; you two may want to-"

I hadn't need to be told twice, I whispered quietly, only for the vampires to hear me, "Jane, Alec, as in... the Twins!?"

Jane opened her eyes, and she said while looking up at me, "We've been wanting you to join, because..."

I asked quickly and quietly, "So that you all can have me as queen?"

Alec said, "You being Queen doesn't have anyting to do with this..."

I shot him a glare, and snarled darkly, while still keeping quiet, "You dare try and trick a Cullen, especially one who you both can't kill!?"

Jane said, "Mother, please-"

Narrowed gold met sad blood red, I pulled back my shoulders, held my head high, crossed my arms, and whispered in a deadly tone, "What did you just call me?"

Jane looked like she wanted to cry, and she said in a sad tone, "Please, you have to listen to us... We wanted to tell you, but he kept us on a tight leash, told us that you didn't want anything to do with us... Edward himself came to us, and-"

I snarled quietly, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Alec said, "In fact-"

Edward's arm wrapped around me, however, Eliza said, "Isabella, don't!"

Jane said, "Pain..."

Edward fell down, hissing, and he struggled to say, "Bella... please... they... want... you... to... join... them... Nessie's-"

Nessie cried, "Mommy!"

My group of friends all got in front of me, I couldn't look at anyone the same anymore; it was just a shocker, however, Jack said, "Isabella, what do you think we should do with those two?"

Headmistress's voice cut in, and demanded sharply, "What's going on here?"

Luke said, "Headmistress, those two tried to take Isabella away from her own kind! We must do something about this before they try to do it again."

Headmistress called, "Isabella!"

I slowly step out from behind my friends, and I said, "Yes, Headmistress?"

She said, "Is what Luke saying true? Are these two bothering you?"

I said as I looked at Edward and Nessie, "Jane..."

Jane snapped out of it, she just looked down, and so I said once more, "What Luke is saying is true, Headmistress, but if you would let me, I'd liked to have the man in a cell, as for the girl, she stays with me... After all, she hasn't found her... special someone... yet. Don't worry, Headmistress, I shall inform... my owners and mate... of what's happened so far."

Headmistress said after a moment of thinking about it, "I shall see, once you inform your owners and mate of it, then we shall decide from there, as of now, Squad!"

Captin Scott said as he came through a door, with about a dozen or so more Squad members behind him, "Yes, Headmistress?"

Headmistress said while pointing a finger at Nessie and Edward, who were both looking at me, shock and confusion in their gold eyes and on their faces, "Take those two down to the dungeons, they tried to reclaim their 'Bella' back from her own kind, isn't that right, Isabella?"

At my nod; the Squad took both Edward and Nessie down to the dungeons, however, as they were leading them away, Edward shouted, "Bella, don't worry! I'll come back for you, I promise! Don't forget about me, about us, about you and me!"

Nessie cried out in sadness, "Mommy! Don't let them take me away, please Mommy! I don't want to go away, Mommy! Mama, help me, Mama please!"

Once the doors were shut, after a few moments of quietness, Headmistress asked me, "Isabella?"

I slowly walked over to the darkest corner, slid down all the way to the floor, wrapped my arms around my legs, placed my head on my knees, shut my eyes, and I whispered in deep sadness, "I'm so sorry, Nessie..."

I don't know how long I had stayed there, but then the next moment, I heard Nick say softly from beside me, "Isabella?"

I felt numb, not only that, but I also felt like I needed some time to think, about everything; yet at the same time, I also still needed to recover, however, I only scooted closer to Nick, who wrapped an arm around me, I didn't even bother to open my eyes, but I did hear Mistress say, "Isabella, is she alright? What happened to her?"

It soon dawned on me that I still needed to talk with the Evil Twins, who I felt were close by, and so I managed to get up, locked eyes with one of them, motioned for them to follow me, in which they both did, along with the other three.

Once in another part of the room, a more secluded area, to be exact, I said without turning to them, "Victoria, James, and Laurent, keep watch."

After that, I turned to the other two, slapped both of them on the face, and said disapprovingly, "You two have a lot to make up for, not only that, but you two dare try and hurt him in front of me... I may not remember anything yet, but I know that he wouldn't have wanted this from either of you."

Jane whispered, "Aro doesn't know that we're missing... yet he also doesn't know about-"

I said, "Yet, he doesn't know about how you both have lead everyone on! Including your Leaders..."

They both had their heads bowed, hands clasped behind their backs; after a few moments, Alec said, "We never wanted to be apart of them... He forced us to be apart of them, all we really wanted was to be with... you."

I asked darkly, "And why me? Why am I so important now to the both of you?"

Jane looked up at me, and she said, "All we want is to be... home. With our parents... and half sister-"

I said, "And just who are your parents? In fact, who are your owners, is more like it?"

Both shared a glance, after a nod from Jane, Alec sighed, and said, "Before we tell you, please get your mate in here, it's something that both of you are involved in."

I sighed, after calling Nick, who later demanded what was going on, Jane said, "Please, sit down, both of you... We have something to reveal to both of you... It's important that you, Bella-I mean-Isabella, calm down, because by the end of it..."

My hands in fists, I was about to shut my eyes, when I felt Nick gently take my hand, as I slowly begun to calm down, I hummed my lullaby; the one that Edward had made for me, as I hummed it, I could also hear Master and Mistress demand the Headmistress to tell them what happened.

Once getting calmed down, I whispered softly, "Alright..."

Jane said, "We were born of a dominate and submissive. However, after our birth, two things happened, one was that the submissive had went missing, and the other, was that we, at the age of 2 and 5, had been kidnapped, we didn't know what happened to either of our parents. Years passed, at the age of 12 and 15, we got... reborn... and so life went on and on. Until, a human rescued her mate; when she walked in, we both had to keep calm and 'part' of the Leaders, who wanted to know why she would want to become one of us, after a decision was made, we let her and her mate go. However, after hearing about her wedding and the birth of a child, we all went to go and take a look at the child and how she was doing, soon when we arrived; my brother and I, we both knew that the human wasn't just a Cullen, who was married to another Cullen..."

I had a bad feeling about where this story went, and so I said while shaking my head, "No... It can't be true..."

She only continued, "... but who was had a child with one of them... and who also was... our Mother..."

I zoomed over to the back wall, Alec said, "It was a few days ago, when word had reached us, that the newest Cullen member had disappeared, however, we both knew that it was our Mother who had found Father, as we both rushed over here, Cullen and their daughter, who wanted her 'Mommy', had caught up to us, after some talk, we finally agreed to take them with us back to where Mother and Father had first met. Once there, after finding our Mother, who was standing with a group of her friends..."

Victoria said, "Jane, Alec; you two might want to-"

Jane cut in, and she said, "No, they both have to know the truth, for they're our parents. Isabella and Nick are our Mother and Father!"

Laurent asked, "Who took you two...?"

Alec said, "... Carlisle..."

I eyes grew cold, Nick asked, "Where did he take you two?"

Jane said, "The Palace... in Italy."

My expression darkened, James asked, "That's how you two became apart of the Leaders, right? Who had done it?"

They both looked at each other, after a moment, they both said, "... Yes, that's how we were put into the group... however, Aro had done it... And later on..."

Victoria asked, "What happened, tell us..."

They both said after a moment, "We both tried to hurt her, we both tried to harm our Mother..."

Nick asked, "Hold on, here, who else was involved? There has to be more people who took part in this."

Jane said after an unneeded deep breath, "Yes, there were others who took part in this mess..."

Alec looked at me, his eyes clouded with not only regret, but also a deep sadness in them, my own eyes widened in horror, my hands flew to my mouth, however, Victoria asked, "It was them, wasn't it? They didn't want this to happened to her, did that? They... forced... her to not know anything about you two, right?"

Nick asked, "Who was it?"

Jane looked over at me, her eyes were the same, she only said, "Her own coven, they're the ones who first lured her into their trap, then they set her up to believe that we're the 'Evil Twins', as they liked to call us, she blindly believed them, and then when she lost her other half, boy was that even more painful... Don't you see, her own coven wanted her in their little trap so that they could... have her forget not only her own kind, Grandmother, Grandfather, Father, but also her own children, her own flesh and blood, but the one that she has with Cullen."

I forced back my tears, screams, shouted, and cries, however, Victoria said, "What should-"

I said coldly, "You all aren't going to do anything... I need to hear their side of the story..."

Nick said, "But, Isabella, the Squad-"

I said, "Nick, it's the only option that I have... The only way to find out the truth, to keep everyone from not knowing, to keep everyone safe..."

Master asked, "Safe from what, Isabella?"

Jane suddenly said, "She's right, she has no choice, from here on out, there's no such thing as... stopping one of us... She's not only demtermind, but also... convinced... that everything's going to be alright, she's doing this not just for everyone here, but also for our safety, as well as, most of us who share a huge secret... Right, Isabella?"

I silently nodded, Mistress asked, "Isabella, are you alright? Would you liked to go to your room?"

Nick asked, "Isabella, you're not really planning on doing this, are you?"

I just said as I headed out, "It's the only way to keep you all safe..."

I asked the Headmistress, "Headmistress, may I please be escorted down to the dungeons?"

Nick was about to say something, when I heard Victoria mutter low under her breath, "Don't worry about her, Nick. She doesn't have the cold skin for a reason."

Headmistress asked, "May I ask why?"

I said, "Nothing that needs to concern anyone here at the moment, Headmistress. However, can Eliza, Jack, Luke, Jane, and Alec come with me, if I may ask, Headmistress?"

Headmistress said, "Of course they may go with you, after all, we wouldn't want you to cause such trouble, now would you, Isabella?"

I said, "Of course, Headmistress."

Once it was clear, we all, as a group of vampires, speed off towards the dungeons; where I knew that I would get some answers.

Hopefully...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Eight:**

 **Nick's POV:**

I was convinced that she wasn't going to say anything to us about what she was thinking after our children had revealed what happened to them so long ago.

However, when I had knocked on her door, that night, she said, "Come in!"

I said the moment I was in, "You haven't answered my question, Isabella."

She said as she moved around the room, "Don't worry, when I return, with my coven, of course, you all will know that I'm planning to expose them for all that they have done to a claimed submissive, and that they have, from time to time, have already lost thy submissive's trust."

I said, "They didn't do it, did they, Isabella?"

She sighed, finally able to let her guard down, however, she still said while wondering around her room, "Over and over again, just like what Jane had said, I just blindly followed and believed them. Yet at the same time, she knew, boy she knew, just knew that there would be hell to pay for all of their crimes they they've made against me, I feel her now, she's denfinately angry, angry at everyone who had led her down that road, she's not happy at all, having him here; in her school... it not only makes me want to yell and scream at him, but it also wants her to make him pay for not only keeping her away from her mate, but also for lying about the children... She knows when to strike, so do I, but we're both not stupid enough to get caught... She's happy with just her mate in the room, however, when it's just the children, she's hurt, sad, and... angry at herself..."

I asked as I gently pulled her onto my lap, "Why is she angry at herself?"

She whispered in my neck, "She's angry because... she believed those who she thought were right about the children, she's angry especially at the man whom she thought was like a second father to her, taking away the children like that, she's angry at the man whom she feel in love with, for feeding her lies about the children, and she angry at... herself... because she never got to know them, as her children."

I said as I gently lifted her face up to mine, seeing her so sad wasn't a good sign, yet at the same time, I had to find out why or how, "Is she angry at her owners or her mate, if I may ask?"

She looked down, and said, "That's tough to answer, she's not only happy to be back home, but she's also confused to how, why, or what they're doing here, I mean, she knows that she can trust her owners and mate with the secret, but she's also frightened that if she were to ever tell, then she'll be forced to reveal the very existence, and she doesn't want that or worse, she doesn't want to lose her mate and owners, not this time, not ever again... I can't lose you, she can't survive without you, we both don't want to, but at the same time, we both have to, in order for you to be safe."

I said before I kissed her, "I won't leave you, Isabella."

Seeing her so sad was one thing, but hearing that she might not stay with me, now that was one thing altogether, it broke my heart to know that even though she was brave on the outside, that she wouldn't let anything bring her down, but only behind closed doors, would she actually be just another lost, lonely submissive, looking for their mate, someone who they can find comfort in.

It wasn't until someone knocked on the door, that she whispered while pulling away, "Hide, don't make a sound, keep quiet..."

Once hiding in her closet, I heard her take a deep breath, and before she opened the door, I heard her mutter, "Deep breath, Isabella... Just remember the plan..."

After hearing about a dozen or so footsteps enter her room, one of them cried, "Bella!"

Isabella said after a moment, "Alice..."

Someone else said, "Man, Bella, it's so lonely without either you, Edward, nor Nessie around..."

She said, "Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, gods Esme, I missed you so much, Rose, Jake, awe, you all, I missed you all so much... How's Charlie, the pack?"

One of them said, must have been one of the brothers or maybe the leader of this family or whatever they were really called, "Bella, what's going on here? Where's Edward and Nessie? Jacob's going mad without Nessie around."

Isabella said, "They're here, don't worry about them, they're fine. Just glad that you all had made it. Gods, I don't know what I could have done without either of you, of course, Edward and Nessie are here too, but it's just not the same without the rest of you all here too."

One of the girls said, "Bella, where are we? What have they done to you? Are they forcing you not leave?"

Isabella said while walking around, I could tell that she really was trying to not crack, "No, not anything like that, Rose, just know that you all are needed here for something... Don't worry, it'll be fine in the end, and then we all can go home. No, they're actually not forcing me to do anything at the moment, however, I can't leave this place."

One of the other boys, must have been the father, said, "Bella? Are you sure everything's fine here?"

She said, "Carlisle, I'm sure. Why do you say that for?"

Carlisle said, "There's something you have to know, in fact, show us where they're keeping Edward and Nessie, they also need to know too. It's something that has to do with the Volturi."

She gasped, and said, "You guys go ahead; I'll be right behind you, keep quiet, Emmett and Jasper, I'm talking to the two of you. Got it? Wait for me outside, I'll be right there, I have to get something really quick."

Once the room was empty, she quickly opened the closet door, I pulled her towards me, she soon had me in one of her kisses, I knew that she was really trying so hard to not lose it, but just from her response to the rest of them, I was bound to have a handful of a broken, sad, and a deeply upset submissive in my arms, and this time, I was bound to be prepared for that.

After a few moments, she pulled away, and whispered, her golden orbs full of deep sadness, "Please stay...?"

I kissed her forehead, and whispered, "When you return, I shall be waiting for my sub. Don't worry, Isabella, we will sort all of this out, and we will become what we've always talked out, a family."

We both stayed like that for a few more moments, in which actually calmed her down some, once letting go, she glanced at me one last time, and quickly and quietly fled the room, leaving me not only to worry, but also to wonder why she'd done this without telling someone about it.

Or so that's what I had thought...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Nine:**

 **Bella's POV:**

As I was leading the rest of the family down to the dungeons; she was not only happy to get her revenge on them, but she was also livid that they had done this to her, however, on the way there, Carlisle said, "The Evil Twins are missing... they disappeared not that long ago. No one knows where their at, nor why they went missing."

I said, "What about the rest of the Volturi? How are they taking it?"

Alice said, "I can't see them, nor their future, and I can't see your nor Nessie's either, it's like something's blocking me from finding out what's really going to happen while here... The Volturi are looking all over for them, they're demanding that we search everywhere for them... Aro's orders."

However, I saw Jane in a corridor, she stared at us, when I locked eyes with her, I mouthed to her, "Quick, go get the Headmistress and Squad. Now."

She nodded, and with a glance at me, she fled silently and quietly. I was glad that she had done it silently, if not, then there'd be some problems, yet, we didn't want that either, and so I continued leading them to their 'rooms' for the night.

As we were heading to door that led into the dungeons, I took a deep breath, trying to calm her down, but I knew that she wanted her mate beside her, yet at the same time, we both had to keep them safe from the unknown.

When we had entered the dungeons, Nessie cried, "Mommy!"

I only said to the rest of my coven, "Don't worry, guys, it's not a trap or anything like that. Just you have to sleep here for tonight, all the rooms are taken. Sorry..."

Rose said as she and Emmett went into a cell, "Don't push it, Bella. We all know that you wouldn't want to leave us. Besides, you're a Cullen."

I took a deep breath, and said as I held another door opened for Alice and Jasper, "I know that, Rose."

Alice said, "Bella, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I have a bad feeling about this..."

I said as I held another door opened for Carlisle and Esme, "Alice, don't worry about it."

However, as I went to close their doors, I caught Carlisle's curious look, after a few moments, I just continued to close and shut their doors, they all, including Edward, were all unaware that they were all about to be exposed in front of my owners, mate, children, and group of friends.

Once all of their doors were shut, I made my way over to Nessie, who had reached out, I only took her hand, and I said as I kissed it, "Don't worry, Ness, everything's going to be alright. I promise you."

While I was walking out, Edward's voice called, "Bella!"

I was about to answer, when the door opened, in came the Headmistress, and a few of the Squad members, along with Captin Scott, a few moments later, the Headmistress said, "Isabella, what is the meaning of this!? Why are you out of bed, in the first place?"

I said as I looked down, "Headmistress, they're here for a treat, if I may add. However, it's not the treat that they're all thinking of..."

Captin Scott asked, "What treat, Isabella, are you referring to?"

I only said, "You'll see, Captin, you'll see. Don't worry, soon you may just want to ban them from ever setting foot on school grounds ever again, or worse..."

Edward said, "Bella..."

I only stopped outside his cell, and said, "Yeah?"

He whispered, "Please, don't go... Don't leave us... Don't leave me... I love you, you know that, and we both can't survive without the other... You don't belong here, you didn't want to in the first place... You wouldn't leave your own family, now would you?"

I only looked at him; weather to believe him or not, the children's words echoed in my head; they set her up, feeding her lies about us, and Isabella and Nick are our Mother and Father, after all that I've been through here at school,, I felt not only betrayed by this very coven for what they've done, but I also couldn't help but turn my back to him, just the ugly truth had hit me, right then and there, only this time, I sighed, and said without turning back at him, "For years, I thought that you all had loved me... I thought that I had belonged with you all, I thought that I was a Cullen-"

Alice said, "Bella, you are a Cullen, you do belong with us, we love-"

I barely noticed that tears were falling, and I said, "You all will get what's coming to you... And I'm not going to stick around for any of you, I have matters to take care of..."

Edward said as he went for my arm, "Bella, you can't! Please, Bella, don't do this to all of us, think about Nessie!"

I took a deep breath, and said, "I do think about Nessie... But she's not the only one who I think about... Not anymore."

Edward said, "Bella, all they want to do is keep us apart, we're mates, we belong together-"

I narrowed my eyes, turned around, slapped him across the face, and snarled, "Who said anything about me wanting to return to you!? Wanting to return back to you all!? When you all not only are blinded by such incompetence, that you all can't see the truth anymore, that you all don't know what's changed! Are you ALL that blind!?"

Headmistress said, "Isabella, calm down at once!"

Edward said, "Bella, we want you back. Please, Bella, we all love you-"

I cut in, and said sharply, "Love me. Love Me! LOVE me! How can you say that, when you didn't even come for me!? When you just let them take me away from you all!? If you really truly loved me, Edward, then why didn't hear me when I called for help!? Why didn't you!?"

Master's voice suddenly snapped from behind, "Isabella, calm down!"

Alice said, "Bella, you know that we always look out for each other... Please, don't do it, we just want you safely back home, back with-"

Nick's voice came from beside me, and he said, "Isabella, calm down..."

Edward face turned into a glare, and he snarled, "You! Get away from my wife, you freak!"

Nick said as he pulled me closer to him, "Soon, you'll just have to wait, and then we'll see who has kept her safe... Cullen."

Edward said, "Bella, he's brainwashed you... they all have!"

Nick said after a moment of glancing at me, "No one here has brainwashed her... You have done that part all on your own... From the moment she first saw you."

Edward said, "No! You're lying! All of you are. You all want her to yourself, you all won't let her leave, she's trapped here because of you all! You're all fools! She's better off without you! Without-"

I screamed, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone jumped, the Cullen's all froze, everyone looked at me, I snarled hatefully at Edward, "You'll see, you'll all see! Just who I really belong to, and there's no turning back a decision once it has been made. However, you all think that you could hide the truth from me?"

Edward said, "No, Bella, it's not what you think! You know that they're-"

I shouted in rage, "You THINK that keeping it from me, from us, would make everything alright! You all have made a huge MISTAKE! Forcing me to believe all of your pretty silly, little lies about them! All I came here was for the truth, and yet, I STILL get MORE lies from you all! As for you, Edward Cullen, YOU DARE TRY AND TAKE AWAY MY ONE KEY-"

Master snarled, "Isabella"

Edward looked at Master, and he said, "Who do you think-"

Carlisle said, "Edward..."

I snarled, "Don't you dare talk that way to my owners, Edward Cullen!"

Edward was about to say something, when Carlisle said, "Edward!"

Edward turned to Carlisle, and he said, "Yeah, Carlisle?"

Carlisle said, "Just let her go, son... I think she's had enough for tonight."

Edward was about to say something, when the Headmistress said, "Yes, indeed, she's had enough for tonight... Isabella, would you like your mate to stay with you for tonight? Surely, you would like to get calmed down without... any interruptions from anyone for the rest of the night?"

Edward sighed, and said, "Fine... But Bella, please just please, don't leave us... You wouldn't want history to repeat itself, now would you? If you remember the first time that we tried to protect you..."

The rest of the Cullen's all shouted, "EDWARD!"

Human screams, Aro's laugh, standing in front of all of those red-eyed vampires; they all slowly came back to me, however, I took a deep breath, and I said, "Don't worry, Edward, I'm just going to go to 'sleep', got to get up tomorrow for 'school', just like old times, eh you guys?"

Carlisle and Esme shook their heads, Alice and Rose just looked at each other, while Emmett and Jasper both busted out laughing, after a few moments, me and Edward both joined in with them, soon Alice, Nessie, and Rose also joined in along with us, it was like old times, all over again.

Emmett said, "Man, Bella, it's so good to hear that laugh of yours again."

Mistress said, "Come along, Isabella. Let's get you back to your room."

I said as Nick started leading me out of the dungeons, "Have a nice night everyone. See you all tomorrow. Don't worry about me."

However, as we passed Nessie's cell, she sprang up from her corner, reached her hand out towards me, and she cried, "Mommy, wait, Mommy!"

Nick said, "Father."

I asked, "Master, may I please have a few moments with the girl?"

Master said after a few minutes, "You know the time limit, Isabella. We'll be close by, if you need anything."

Before Nick was about to leave, I whispered, "Please, stay with me?"

Nick said as he pulled me closer to him, "Of course I will stay, Isabella."

As I bent down to Nessie's eye level, I said, "Honey, it's alright. Don't worry about anything alright, it's just a simple visit, then everything will be alright again. Don't worry, Nessie."

Nessie said through tears, "Mommy, don't go, please Mommy, don't leave us, don't leave daddy, auntie Rose and Alice, uncle Emmett and Jasper, Jake, grandma Esme and Renee and grandpa Carlisle, Charlie and Phil, don't leave us, Mommy. Don't leave us."

I said, "Hush, Nessie, don't make yourself sick again. I'm not going to leave you, I promise. I'll never let anything hurt you ever again. Don't cry, Nessie, hush. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see."

Nessie said as I got up, "Mommy, promise me that you'll come and visit us, every night, please Mommy?"

I said, "Don't worry, Ness, I'll be back soon. Try to get some sleep alright, sweetie."

She whispered, "Alright, Mommy. See you tomorrow, good night, love you."

I said as I started away, "Good night, Ness."

When I had turned to glance at the others, I whispered softly, "As for the rest of you..."

They didn't know what I was going to say, because I was already out the door, and walking back to my room.

Yet, once in my room, I said as I snuggled next to Nick, "... You won't have me, I'm already gone... Long gone... You all have long ago lost your trust to me... You all shall pay."

For the first time, in twelve years, to be exact, I actually fell asleep.

Happy to know that soon I'll be able to be with my mate, once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Ten:**

 **Nick's POV:**

The next day; as I just watch her sleep, I sighed, and said as I gently ran a hand threw her hair, not wanting to wake her up, "I could just sit and watch you sleep all day if I had the chance..."

She rolled over, slowly opening her golden eyes, when she saw me, she groaned, not liking how it had to be morning already; she only hid her head under the pillow, I had to chuckle, not sure how I would get her out of bed this morning.

Just before I was about to pull the pillow off of her head, her phone went off, she growled low; she went for her phone, after looking at the name, her eyes widened, she got up, answered it, and said, "What, Jake?"

Someone on the other line, this Jake person, asked her, "Bella? Is that you?"

Isabella growled, "Of course it's me, you big furball! Who were you thinking of, Leah!?"

Jake said after a moment, "No, of course not, Bella. Anyways, where are you bloodsuckers at? None of you aren't at the big house, I tried asking Charlie, but he didn't know where any of you were at. Not to mention, he was acting weird when I asked him about you all."

She quickly turned away from me, knowing that I would question her about it, however, I sware I heard a hiss, and heard her snarl, "You big mutt! My parents will never ever tell you or the pack anything..."

Jake said, "Bella, what-"

Isabella snarled, "Jake, do you remember when we were kids?"

He said after a moment, "Yes, I remember..."

She said, "Now, do you remember when I had came back from school, and you noticed that I had... a new friend with me?"

He said, "No, not really... Wait a minute, Nick was his name, wasn't it?"

She sighed, and said, "Yes, Jake, Nick is his name, but that's-"

He cut in, and said, "Bella! Do you even know what he really is!? Since when did you start talking and hanging out with him again? Ever since his first day?"

She said, "Jake, what are you talking about?"

He said, "I heard about his first day at Forks High, and don't deny it, Bella. I know you, did he or did he not try to start something with you in the cafeteria?"

She said after a moment, "No, he didn't start anything with me in the cafeteria..."

He pressed on, "She didn't wake up, did she?"

She said, "Jake..."

He said, "Did she or did she not wake up, Bella? You know how we all feel about her..."

She asked, "How do you feel about her, Jake? Remember you were going to tell me all about that?"

He sighed, and said, "Bella, when you first went to that school, I didn't want you to go, but then, when you had brought Nick home, I didn't know it then, I didn't want that for you... Ever since you both started hanging out with each other, I got this bad feeling about him, there's just something off about him, Bella, I don't want you to fall deep into one of his traps... Then when you had started hanging out with Cullen, I was not only happy but also hopeful that you would just forget all about Nick and his wicked ways, I don't want to see Nessie being dragged into the twisted mess that you had just got out of... I can't see her becoming like you, someone who has control over you... Don't you get it, Bella, he's a Dominate, someone who owns someone else, who is called a Submissive, and don't get me started on his parents either."

She said with controlled anger, "What if I told you that I was his Sub? Would you hate me then?"

He said, "Bella, you know that you're married to Cullen-"

She cut in, and snarled, "What if I told you that I had a family with him? Would you hate me then?"

He cried, "Bella, you know that you can't-"

She snarled darkly, shaking with rage and anger, "I know, what if I told you that he was my one key to survival? Would you hate me then?"

He said, "Bella, you don't seriously mean that, do you?"

She was about to say something, when I yanked the phone from her, and said in the phone, "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Jake, or rather, Jacob Black, said after a moment, "You listen here, if you ever do something to her or Nessie, then you will have a bunch of gold eyed freaks and dogs on your ass, do you hear me? One slip, and you're out of the picture."

I narrowed my eyes, how dare he try to take away my sub, she's mine, after a few moments, I said, "You say that you want me out of the picture, well Jacob Black, I'm afraid that you've just been outlawed, because if you try to do that, then I'm afraid, we have some tricks up our sleeve..."

He said, "You wouldn't dare it, if it wasn't for Cullen, then-"

I cut in, and said, "Oh, don't worry about the Cullens, they'll be back soon enough, or rather, the original Cullen family will be back home..."

He said, "No, not without Nessie or Bella, you wouldn't dare try and take both of them away from us, especially Nessie, you freak!"

I said, "Nessie, is that her name, well, Nessie will be staying with us, which also includes getting to know her new brother and sister."

He said, "She's an only child, she doesn't have any other siblings."

I smirked, to think that the Cullen family would hide this fact from Nessie and my Isabella, and I just said, "Come and get her, Jacob Black, I dare you to try and get her out of here."

He said, "When and where?"

I said while glancing over at Isabella, who raised her eyebrows at me, "You know where, Jacob Black, and be here by next week, or else, say good-bye to your little friends."

I didn't hear what he said, only because I had hung up on him, letting him think about It, he could try to take both of them back, but then he would soon realize that it would be to late for that.

Isabella said as she got ready for the day, "Trying to lead him into a trap, are we?"

I chuckled, and said, "You know that he would have to try harder then that to get both of you out of here, right? And yes, trying to lead him into a trap."

She said as she went into the bathroom to change, "You do know that she has to find someone, right?"

I asked, "Who, Nessie?"

She said, "Yeah, she has most of my sub genes running through her, and so she'll have to find someone fast, and before Jacob tries to reclaim her."

I said as she came out, "True, we must get started right away then, if we want our plan to work."

She was about to say something, when a knock sounded, and Isabella called loudly, "Come in."

In came Jane and Alec, who both smiled at us, Isabella nodded at them, however, Jane said, "The girl, she's looking for you... Isabella."

Isabella said as she walked out, "Find her, don't you dare hurt her, she has to find her Dominate, and before next week."

Alec asked as we all followed her down the hall, "What do you mean?"

She stopped, we all did, and she said, "She's a Sub, just like me. But she hasn't found her Dominate yet, your Father and I, we have to first find a way to get all of the males together, her age of course, and then we have to see if she will 'wait' in front of one of them, that's when we'll know that she's been claimed."

Jane said, "So do I..."

Alec said, "I need to find my Sub..."

Isabella said as we all started walking again, "Of course, you both will have to do that too."

I said as we were walking passed my room, "Why don't you three go ahead, I have to get ready for the day. I'll be right out."

Once in my room, I got my close, hopped into the shower, after taking a shower, got dressed, and headed out of my room.

Only to find that Nessie was standing in front of me, and she asked shyly, "Have you seen my mommy?"

I said as I lead her down the hall, "Come now, young one. I'll take you to your mommy."

As we were walking down the hall, she asks me, "How do you know my mommy?"

I had to smile at her innocence's, and I said, "Your mommy and I are great friends."

She said, "Mommy said that you were always good to her, is that true?"

I said, "Yes, that is true."

She giggled, I had to hold back my chuckle, she was like a baby version of my Isabella, and she said a moment later, "Mommy once told me, that Daddy had once left her, she was so sad, but then Auntie Alice came to get Mommy, they both went to say Daddy, and when she did, Jane tried to hurt Mommy."

I said as we rounded the corner, heading down to the Great Hall, "Has your Mommy told you anything about me?"

She said, "Once, that was when Daddy and the others went hunting. She sat me down, and she told me all about what she was hiding from Daddy, Daddy didn't know anything about it, I wasn't allowed to tell Daddy or Jake, Mommy said that if I did, then she would be taken away from us. I don't want Mommy to go away, I would be very sad if she did go away."

Once we were in the Great Hall, Isabella said as she and her friends made their way over to us, "How did you find her?"

I said, "She found me, I decided to take her to her mommy."

She said as Nessie went over to her, "Nessie?"

Nessie said, "Mommy, I want out of here..."

Stella asked, "Isabella, who is this girl?"

Isabella said, "Don't worry, Nessie. Also, everyone, meet my... other daughter, Nessie. Nessie, say hi to my friends, don't worry, they wont bit."

Nessie said shyly, "Hi..."

All of her friends all said, "Hello, Nessie."

The Headmistress said, "Isabella, how did the girl escape?"

Nessie put her hand on Isabella's cheeks, after a few moments, Isabella pulled away, took a deep breath, and said loudly, "Headmistress, the girl is in no way a threat to us, she has, in fact, inherited my genes. She, along with my other two children, will have to find their other halves, and before next week."

The Headmistress said, "Indeed they all have. Very well, Isabella, inform-"

However, she was cut off, only this time, from a gasped behind me, and someone said, "Nicky love!"

I turned around, only to be pulled in a kiss. However, I soon realized that it was from someone other than my mate;

Lisa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Eleven:**

 **Bella's POV:**

Nick pulled away after a few moments, and he said, rather shocked, "Lisa... what are you doing here?"

The girl, Lisa, said while smiling up at my mate, "I heard that you were back, and I wanted to pay you a visit."

He said while trying to pull away, "Lisa, stop please..."

She giggled, and she said, "Why, Nick? Your mate isn't here... I hope that she never comes back."

Alec, Luke, and Jack held me back, I growled low, how dare she try to start something with my mate, and in front of me too, Nick saw that the others were holding me down, he quickly shot me a glare, I looked down, trying to calm myself down, before I do something that I know I will regret sooner or later, Lisa, on the other hand, said while trying to lead him away from me, "Mother and Father want to see you, Nick. Come on, let's go say hi to them."

Stella said, "Nick, can we talk with you? Alone..."

Lisa snarled hatefully, "He wouldn't want to talk to you, Dogface and friends."

A hand harshly landed on my shoulder, holding me into place, Nessie and Jane wrapped their arms around me, I glared at the little twit, she has no right to talk to my mate or my friends that way, how dare she, he's mine, Nick mutter something in her ear, she nodded, shooting my friends a glare, and walked off, not before giving him a kiss, in which later he whipped off, disgusted.

The moment she was gone, it was my turn to reclaim what was rightfully mine, the moment we both pulled apart, he snarled, "Mine..."

I sighed, and asked, "Who is that twit?"

He said as we all sat down, making sure that he was no where in sight of the little twit, "Her name's Lisa, she thinks that my mate hasn't been found yet... She's in for a huge surprise."

Jane said, "Father, she think that Isabella's not here, doesn't she?"

Nick said as he wrapped an arm around me, "Yeah, that's true."

I said, "Why don't we give her a little more time, let's say, until next week?"

He said, "Are you sure you can wait that long, Isabella? From the little talk that we both had, you looked ready to rip her head off."

I tried my best to hide my smirk, however, Eliza said, "Speaking of which..."

I said as I gave her a death glare, "That's only because you had started it first!"

She said, "No, Jack was already doing it when he first caught sight of you, remember that day on the field?"

I said mockingly, "Oh; sure, and that's why you just so had to create those friends of yours in the first place?"

Stella said, "Guys, cut it out. Eliza, don't start, Isabella, you better not!"

Jack said, "Stella, it's best if you stay out of it..."

Jane was about to say it, when I glared down at her, and snarled, "No, Jane! Not in public, unless you want us all to sent back home for exposure..."

Nessie said, "Mommy, why is Jane and Alec Vol-"

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, quietly only for the vampires to hear, "Nessie, no one here knows anything about the Volturi or about vampires, don't say stuff like that, alright?"

She placed her hand on my cheek, and asked me: _But why, mommy?_

I whispered once more, "Because, they think that we're humans. The others don't know that vampires or wolves exist. Just like Grandpa and Grandma don't know anything about vampires, remember when Emmett almost made Grandpa have a heart-attack?"

She said; Yeah

I said, "That's going to happen to everyone here if you say things like that around other people who don't know anything about us. Be careful about what you say when around others, alright?"

She nodded, was about to drop her hand, when she asked; Mommy, when's Jake going to come? I miss him, Mommy.

I muttered low, low enough for her to hear, "Don't worry about him, Nessie, he's actually going to come next week."

She brightened at that, and she replied rather excitedly; Yay! I get to see my Jake!

I smiled as I pulled away, however, we all caught someone coming up to us, it was a boy, about Nessie's age, we all noticed that he had his sights on Nessie, who hid behind me, I mutter low, only for Nessie to hear, "Go and make friends Nessie."

She nodded, but the moment the boy got in her senses, she, unaware of what was really going on, sat on her knees in front of him, hand folded neatly in her lap, head bowed, we all gasped, the entire Great Hall stopped, they all looked over at us, or rather, at Nessie and the boy.

There was total silence, as the boy gently lifted her face up to meet his, and he breathed softly, "I have waited for so long for someone to come, but when you came along, everything faded away... Tell me, beautiful princess, what is thy name of such a beauty?""

Nessie blushed deep red, and she said shyly, "Nessie..."

The boy said as he gently pulled Nessie up to her feet, lopping her arm through his, gently turning to us, "Tell me, Nessie, where is it that you, a beautiful child, come from?"

Nessie said, unable to look away, "My family's here, however, Mother's in this room, Father, Auntie Alice and Rose, Uncle Jasper and Emmett, and Grandmother and Grandfather are all in the dungeons. They're here for some unknown reason."

The pair were suddenly in front of us, the boy and Nessie turned to us, I asked, "What is your name?"

The boy said, "Ah, yes, where are my manners. Of course, my name's Tom."

I said, "Isabella, and these two are my son and other daughter, Jane and Alec."

Jane said, "Hello, Tom."

Alec nodded, and Tom said, "Alec, Jane, pleasure to meet you both."

Nessie said after a moment, "Mother..."

Tom protectively wrapped an arm around Nessie, Nick said, "Tom, it's alright, she's fine... don't worry, Isabella won't hurt her."

But the moment Nessie was in front of me, I had to catch her as she went down, she let out a hiss, and said, "Mommy... what's happening?"

I knew what was happening, from the moment she sat in front of Tom, however, as I carried her up in my arms, I called from behind as I quickly made my way towards the doors, "You five, follow me..."

The moment we were out of human sights and ears, we all sped off towards the dungeons, however, the second we stepped in, Carlisle was already in front of me, and he asked, "What happened?"

I said as the rest of the family all knelt down beside Nessie, who was now in tears, gripping my hand, "I-I-I don't know..."

Alice suddenly said, "Someone's coming!"

But before any of us could say something, the door burst open, and in came not only the children, my friends, the Headmistress, the squad, and both of our mates, but also a few other people too;

The pack...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Twelve:**

 **Nick's POV:**

The moment we burst through, one of the tan boys, who had this worried look on his face, raced forward, and cried, "Nessie!"

Isabella gasped out loud, her face a mask of confusion, yet at the same time, she almost looked happy for some odd reason, and she said as she stood up, in front of the man, "Jake, no, wait!"

Jacob Black, who I recognized right away, bent down, took Nessie into his arms, and start muttering things to Nessie, who only turned to Tom, a scared and frightened look on her face.

Tom was about to step in and interfere, when the Headmistress said, "Young man, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jacob Black said as he held Nessie protectively in his arms, "My name's Jacob Black, and I'm worried about her."

The Headmistress said, "I assume that these are your friends, Jacob?"

Jacob said, "Yes that is true..."

Isabella said, "Jacob, give Nessie to me-"

He cut her off, and said, "Bella, can't you see, this is because of the bond that we both have, but then, I can't explain it, the bond that we both share, it's not only fighting something else, something strange, but it was also painful too."

She sighed, and said, "Jake, just let me get some food in her, she needs food, and lots of it too."

However, when Isabella was in front of Nessie, Nessie whispered, "Mommy..."

Isabella muttered low, "Don't worry Nessie, he wouldn't want anything to happen to you, I promise."

She said in tears, "Mommy... I need..."

Isabella said, "I know, Nessie, I know... Don't worry yourself sick, he won't leave you, it is his duty to protect, care, and be your friend for all of life, remember when I told you what I had, the tale about me?"

Nessie nodded, and Isabella said, "You're in my place now, Nessie, you just need to accept it, and move on. Don't do the same thing that I had done all those years ago..."

Nessie's eyes flickered over to Tom's, who crouched down on the floor, never breaking eye contact with Nessie, Isabella only pulled out a bottle, and coxed Nessie into drinking it, in which she did, much to Isabella's relief, and Jacob's disgust.

Once she was done with it, Jacob was about to say something, when the leader of the Cullen family asked him, "Jacob, what happened on your end?"

Jacob said while not letting Nessie go, in which she wanted to get away from him as fast as she could, "Well, we were trying to find you all, when suddenly I felt something painful shot up, we soon found out that something else was trying to break our bond, however, we soon also found out where you all were at, so we rushed over here, and yeah..."

Isabella asked, "Nessie, do you want to come over here instead?"

Nessie nodded, once she was out of Jacob's arms, she froze, unable to decide weather or not go to her mate or Isabella, she finally gave up trying to decide, and she rushed over to Tom, who pulled her down on his lap, as she made herself comfortable, she looked at Isabella, who only let out a small smile at the pair.

Jacob was about to say something, when Edward said, "Bella, what's going on here?"

Isabella said, "She made a new friend, didn't you Nessie dear?"

Nessie said, "Yes, I did. Everyone, meet Tom, my friend for life..."

The Headmistress said, "Oh my; Tom, you've finally found it?"

Nessie giggled, and Tom said while gently pulling Nessie up to her feel along with him, "Indeed, Headmistress, I did find it, and it shall be mine, for all of life. I'm surprised that no one had-"

Isabella said, "What he means, Headmistress, is that he's happy to finally find it, after so long, isn't that right, Tom?"

I didn't miss the look that she had sent him, he only said after a glance at her, seeing the look, "But anyways, I'm glad that it had to come in the form of a beautiful young princess."

Nessie said, "Awe, my prince has come to rescue me..."

Tom said, "Anything for you, my beautiful young princess."

Jacob was looking at Nessie in disbelief, he eyes narrowed at Tom, who quickly shot him a death glare, I had snort at that, Jacob turned to glare at me, only Isabella said, "Jacob, you wouldn't break Nessie's heart, now would you?"

Jacob opened his mouth, when he was cut off, this time by Edward, who said, "What's going on here?"

The Headmistress said, "As of now, the girl... Nessie, is that right, Isabella?"

Isabella said, "Yes, that is right, Headmistress."

The headmistress said, "Right, as of now, Nessie will be moving in with her new... uh, friend Tom. Tom, I suggest that you prepare your parents in meeting with Nessie, as soon as possible."

Tom said while wrapping an arm around Nessie, who could only smile and who also was blushing bright red, "Of course, Headmistress."

Jacob was about to protest, when Isabella said, "Jake, not now... I mean look at her, she's the happiest that we all have ever seen her... Don't you want her to at least be happy?"

Jacob choked out, "Bella, the bond, it's fighting something strange... Please, don't tell me that she's..."

Isabella only shook her head, however, Nessie was laughing at whatever Tom had told her in her ear, I had admit, she did look happier, Isabella came over to me, I kissed her forehead as I wrapped an arm around her, she sighed, rested her head on my chest, smiled, and said, "I don't think that I have ever seen her this so happy before, it's like-"

She wasn't able to finish her statement; because she had flew to the wall behind us, which now had a few cracks, she only groaned, but then her eyes popped open, wide with horror; I didn't know what was happening, however, we all heard her say, her voice filled with fear, "No... No, please, I didn't do it! No... not yet, it's not time-"

I wanted to help her, Nessie, Jane, and Alec all stared in horror as their Mother started screaming, horror-style screams too, I quickly grabbed all three in a hug, and I whispered, "Don't look..."

They all turned away as their Mother begun pleading for mercy, but to no avail, Nessie was about to look, but I had to turn her away, making sure that Tom was also near, however, Isabella shouted, "Jane, do it, Jane! Use it, Jane! Now is your last chance! You have to!"

Jane's eyes widened with horror at what her Mother was asking, she looked at Alec, who gave her a hug, muttered something in her ear, she nodded, she then turned to me, and she whispered, her voice sad, "It's always been my duty to cause others pain... I'm sorry, Father..."

She slowly turned to her Mother, who was now on the floor, on all fours in front of Jane, who stood in front of her Mother, she took a deep breath, opened her red eyes, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Mother.. .pain..."

Isabella's screams increased ten-fold, she arched her back, however, Jane fell to her knees, unable to continue her task, and Isabella's screams had stopped altogether.

We all froze, Nessie was in Tom's arms, unable to look at her Mother, who had gone still, curled up in a ball, no one didn't say anything, we all stared as Jane crawled over to her Mother, she pulled her Mother's head into her arms, she brushed away the hair around her face, revealing the pale skin, and she called out, her voice thick with sadness, "Mother... Mama... wake up, Mama, wake up..."

Gold eyes slowly opened, red widened, and Jane said, "Mama."

Tom, Nessie, Alec, and I, we all slowly went up to Jane, who smiled, we all crowed around Isabella, who gripped my hand in hers, I gently took her in my arms, she slowly looked at the children, and she said to Jane "You're just so... beautiful, if it hadn't been for you, Jane, I wouldn't have survived that without you, my daughter."

Then she turned to Alec, and she said, "Alec, don't let Jane go off the deep end, alright... Remember, you both aren't at the Palace anymore, keep an eye on your sisters..."

Alec, who had Jane in his arms, nodded numbly, his face a mask of blankness, however, I didn't miss the sadness that flashed in his eyes, next Isabella turned to Nessie, who was in Tom's arms, Isabella smiled at her, and she said, "Reneesmee, remember the tale that I had told you?"

Nessie nodded, tears in her eyes, Isabella said, "Now you know that your fate has been seal, Nessie... Don't lose hope, remember, Tom will always be right there for you, even if you don't want him too, he's there for you and only you, he's your knight in shinning armor..."

She turned to me, she smiled, and she said, "You might want to go and talk to that twit's owners... As for now, I get to just sleep, but before I do, I would like to make it clear to the others, Cullen family and the pack, that it was their fault that Jane had to do this to me, I will never ever return to them, however, as for the Cullen family, they will have a huge surprise once I'm awake... You have to be strong for the children, Nick, remember what I told you, just before the Squad found me?"

I whispered, tears laced my eyes, "Don't lose hope?"

She said, a smile on her face, "That's right, keep everyone in check, especially Jane and Alec, they're called the 'Evil twins' for no reason..."

I decided to have her face the rest of the group, the Headmistress and Squad all gasped, however, she said loudly, even though her voice was cracked, "Attention Cullen family and pack member! You all will rue the very first day that either of you had caught sight of me! Especially you, Jacob Black! You all have not only caused me to get tortured by one of the Evil twins, but you all, mainly the Cullen family, have also torn a once happy family apart! This is not over..."

As I was about to turn her away, Edward said, "No, Bella, we didn't-"

I snapped, unable to help myself, "Foolish brat! You think that she wouldn't find out about what you all have done! Look at what you and your family had caused her to go through! Look at what you and your family had forced her to do! Have you all thought that she would have told you all what she really was hiding from you all?"

He was about to say something, when the Headmistress said, "Isabella, are you alright, dear?"

Isabella said, "I'll be fine, Headmistress, although, I will need to rest, and lots of it too... Nick, will you please have Mistress stay with me?"

I was about to answer, when the Headmistress said, blinking back tears, "Why don't I excuse you all for this hard time, Nick and Tom, you both have to let your parents know of what has happened, I'm sure that you all would like to stay with her?"

Tom and I both shared a look, we both looked down at our mates, I said after a moment, "We all would like to stay with her, Headmistress. Please send word to both of our parents to meet us in her room, at once."

The Headmistress said, "Why, of course, young Master Jones, I'm sure that Mistress Jones is worried about you?"

I said as I turned towards the door, "Indeed..."

As we were walking out, I could hear Jacob calling for Nessie, but he never got her attention, and Edward calling for me to give my mate back to them.

Like I would ever hand my mate over to someone who would try and turn her against me, however, none of them didn't know that Nessie had finally found her mate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thirteen:**

 **Stan's POV:**

Later that day, as I was making my way to Lisa's room, I heard Nick call, "Stan."

I turned to my cousin, who looked not only worried, but who also looked pissed off about something, I narrowed my eyes, and said, "What's the problem, Nick?"

He said, "Get Auntie June and Uncle Fred, you three need to come with me, I have to tell you all something..."

I nodded, knowing that it wouldn't do us any good if we were overheard from any other subs, who had all been sent to their rooms, however, once I did get my parents, Mother said the moment she saw Nick's expression, "Nick, darling, what's going on?"

Nick said, "You three need to come with me, I have to tell you all something..."

Father said as he started after Nick, "What is it this time, Nick?"

Nick only led the way to the room that was next to Isabella's, there we saw the Headmistress, a few Squad members, Auntie Jade, and Uncle Vince, who all were confused about what was going on.

The moment we walked in, the Headmistress asked, "Young Mister Jones, what is the meaning of this?"

Nick said after a moment, "It's Lisa..."

I said, "What about Lisa?"

Nick said, "She's out of control, she needs to be on a leash, I'm telling you, Stan, that twit has already gone way to far, not to mention how she acted this morning, in front of my mate. My mate had to be held down, which also included a glare from me as well."

I asked, "What? Are you telling us that she's been flirting with you behind our and your mat's backs?"

At his nod, Mother said, "She should know the rules by now, why does she keep doing this?"

Nick said, "She thinks that my mate hasn't been found yet..."

I said, "How long has she been acting out of her duties?"

The next words shocked everyone, including the Headmistress herself, and Nick said, "Ever since my mate fled..."

I said as calmly as I could, "Please get Lisa in here at once!"

As soon as the Squad left, the Headmistress said, "Of all the acts that she's caused, this one has to be the most outrageous one ever, young Master Sims, what is it that you are planning to do, if I may ask?"

Mother said, "Headmistress, don't worry, I'm sure our son will punish her fairly and accordingly."

Nick suddenly said, "Hold on, Stan, if I may make a suggestion on her punishment..."

I said, "What is the suggestion, Nick? Surely you have something up your sleeve for her absolute failure and incompetence to follow the rules."

He said, "Please, everyone, wait here, I'll go get her."

However, as soon as he was gone, the Headmistress shared a look with my Auntie and Uncle, who all nodded at something that went unspoken, Nick returned a few moments later with a young girl, she had blonde hair, red eyes, and pale skin, I shot him a questioning look, and he said while placing a hand on her shoulder, "Mother, Father, Jade, Fred, Stan, and Headmistress, please meet our long-lost daughter, Jane."

Mother said, "So it is true after all... When did you find her?"

Jane said shyly, "We actually found Mother and Father."

Auntie Catherine said, "Granddaughter, how did you find your parents?"

Jane was about to answer, when the door opened, I moved to stand beside Mother, we all made room for the Squad who had Lisa, the moment the door closed, Lisa looked around, when she saw the Headmistress; she grew curious, wondering why the Headmistress was here, however, when she caught sight of the rest of us, mainly Nick, who only stood behind Jane, looking as calm as ever, she was about to wave at him, but instead, the Headmistress finally said, in a disapproving tone, "Rumor has it that you have been seen flirting with another sub's mate, Lisa... Is this true?"

Jane said coldly, just before Lisa was about to say anything, "If I were you, I would choose my words wisely, young one, for they may be your last."

Lisa glared at Jane, who only crossed her arms, after a few moments, she said, while trying to talk her way out of it, "Headmistress, no, I would never-"

She soon fell to the ground, screaming in pain as Jane stared down at her, her red eyes colder than was thought possible, however, Nick tapped her twice on the shoulder, she snapped out of it, at the same time, Lisa stopped screaming, Jane said, "Just giver her a few moments to recover, it shouldn't take that long before she's fully recovered, Headmistress."

A few moments later, the Headmistress said again, "Did you or did you not flirt with another sub's mate, Lisa? Yes or no!"

Lisa had tears streaming down her face, and she said, "Yes, Headmistress... I did."

The Headmistress said, her voice becoming more urgent, "With whom did you flirt with?"

She was about find her way out of this question, when Jane said, her voice cold, "Beware, young one..."

Lisa paled even more at the thought, she had no choice but to answer the Headmistress's question truthfully this time, "With Nick Jones, Headmistress."

The Headmistress said, "Were you not aware of his mate's return, Lisa?"

Realization flashed in her eyes, however, it was soon replaced with anger, yet at the same time, hatred, as she bit her lip, Jane said once more, "Don't even think about it, young one... I have more where that came from..."

Lisa said, unable to lie in front of Jane, who had her sights on Lisa, "Yes, Headmistress, I was aware of Isabella's sudden return."

Mother suddenly snapped, unable to help herself, "So it is true then! Why, you should be thanking Nick that his mate is at the moment resting, because if she wasn't resting, then we'd might have her take care of your outrageous behavior towards her mate instead! Do you think that you could do this behind our backs, not to mention, in front of Isabella herself!?"

Lisa looked down, hiding the tears that were surely coming down her cheeks, however, the Headmistress suddenly said, finally at a final decision about Lisa's behavior, "Lisa Clearwater, you are here by, stripped of your rights, you will ware a color, which will be attached to a leash. Do the Sims' approve of this decision?"

We all said, "We approve, Headmistress."

Lisa's eyes widened, she was about to back away as Captin Scott tried to get the color around her neck, Jane was behind her, holding her in place as Captin Scott tied the color around her neck, before Jane let go, she bent down, and snarled in a death tone, "This is not over, young one, my brother's much worse then I am, and you should also be glad that Mother's resting, you will not only get this punishment, but when my Mother wakes up, you should be glad that you're still breathing, young one."

Once it was done, I glared down at her, a disapproving look on my face, and I said, disapprovingly, "You have a lot to make up for... Let's go."

However, as we were walking out, Lisa having to crawl out, Nick said, "Keep an eye on her, please? I'd hate to do the same for my mate, if that one continues."

I said, "Don't worry, dear cousin, she will be punished accordingly. Oh; before I forget, young Jane, glad to finally meet you."

Jane smiled at me, bowed her head, and she said sweetly, "You too, Stan."

I left them alone, for I had someone who needed a good long punishment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Fourteen:**

 **Nick's POV:**

I was sitting beside my beloved, when suddenly Nessie looks over at Jane, Alec, Eliza, Luke, and Jack, I noticed that their eyes suddenly grew darker, however, so did Nessie's eyes too, the five of them looked at each other, Nessie suddenly said, "Father, is there a way that we can go hunting?"

I said as I look between all five of them, "Why-"

She said, "We just have to go hunting."

Mother said as she pulled out a bottle from one of Isabella's drawers, "Nessie, here drink this..."

Nessie said before drinking the bottle, "Thanks, Grandmother. However, we all have to go hunt, I can't just survive off of this."

Jane said, her voice tight, "Father, we have to hunt..."

I sighed, and said while getting up to lead them out, "Very well, come along then, everyone..."

Alec said, his voice also tight, "No, Father, you stay here... We know a faster rout to go hunt. Don't worry, it'll just take a few moments for us to get out of here, I promise."

Nessie said, "Tom, don't worry about me, I'll be right back alright. I just need to go hunt."

The moment they were gone, Tom said casually, "I hope that she's alright with them, I don't trust the small blonde one."

I said, "We all don't, however, Nessie does seem to know both Alec and Jane from somewhere..."

Father said, "Next time, no one pisses of Jane..."

Tom said, "Agreed..."

Someone knocked on the door, Father went to go answer it, the moment he opened the door, he said, his voice suddenly cold, "What are you doing here, Cullen?"

Both Tom and I were on guard, we both glared at Carlisle, who said, "I'm also a Doctor, just let me see what happened to her, please."

The Headmistress said from the corner, "Master Jones, let him in. I promise that if he dare tries something, then we'll have the Squad-"

Carlisle said, "That won't be necessary, Madam."

The Headmistress gave him a sharp look, in which Carlisle only ignored, I refused to move, I wasn't going to let him near my mate if I'm not near her either, however, in no time did the others come back, we all noticed that their eyes were brighter, not to mention, they all seemed quite happy after their hunt.

That's when we noticed that each one had a rabbit in their arms, Nessie stared at it hungrily, Jane shot her a warning look, she pouted, and Alec said while trying to hold back laugher, "These are for Mother, Ness. We all know that she's bound to need a proper meal one of these days."

Jane's sudden sending Carlisle to the ground caught all of their attention, Alec snarled, "What are you doing here, Cullen?"

Father said, "Granddaughter, the man's here to check on what's going on with your Mother."

After an hour and a half, Carlisle's eyes widened, and he muttered, "Uh oh, not good..."

Jane demanded, "What is it?"

He said as he turned to the rest of us, "Something's not right here, I'm afraid that something's blocking her memories, as you all would put it. However, if I were to make a suggestion, but I know that most of you aren't going to like it."

Nessie gasped, and she said, "Carlisle, you can't... what if we get caught?"

Jane cried, "You wouldn't dare try it on her, Carlisle! We all know where this is going-"

Carlisle said, "It's the only way for her to unlock her memoires, beside, Edward was the one who had used it on her for so long, that when she was turned, she... she..."

Jane snapped, "No wonder why we had to check up on you guys..."

The Headmistress said, "Explain to the rest of us what is wrong with Isabella."

Carlisle said while glancing at me, "Young man, you might want to calm down, I'm afraid that this will send some people here on a war path, when I'm done telling you all."

I was about to snap at him, when Nessie said, "It's best if you do..."

Once calmed down, he said, "First, is there somewhere we can have more space? My family and the others also need to hear this as well. Someone will also need to get our Leaders, just them and the main guard."

Alec said, "Leaders as in our coven?"

Carlisle said, "Just the three leaders and the main guards, Alec."

Jane and Alec shared a look, after a few moments, Jane sighed, and said, "Fine... I'll go send a letter to them."

He said after she was gone, "Now, Madam, is there somewhere we can go to have more space? I would like to have her there as well, even though she's out, she may still be able to hear what I'm about to reveal to everyone."

The Headmistress said stiffly, "Of course. Come along, everyone. Young Master Jones, please do-"

I said as I gently lifted my mate up in my arms, "Of course, Headmistress."

As we were making our way to the infermiry, Stella pocked her head out of her room, when she saw that I had Isabella in my arms, she broke into tears, and she said while running over to me, her mate trying to get her under control, "Isabella! What happened to her... Oh; please, tell me..."

The Headmistress said, "Stella, go and get the rest of your group, you all have to know what's really going on with your friend, Isabella."

While we were walking, more and more submissive's, mainly her group of friends and others who knew her, soon joined us, all of them in silent tears, wondering what happened to her, as we were about to turn the corner, Jane finally showed up, and she said as she stepped in stride with the rest of us, "They're on their way."

Once in the small stadium, we all saw other people in there to, but when they all turned to us, they fell silent as they took in Isabella, Carlisle had a someone bring in a bed, which I put Isabella on, but I refused to leave her side.

The Headmistress had the Squad bring the other Cullen members and the others, when they all saw the shape that my mate was in, Carlisle said, "Everyone, please calm down, I will explain in a few moments. We have to wait for a few other people to show up first."

Alice cried, "Bella!"

Edward was about to say something, when the door opened again, we all saw seven other people walk in, they all had black cloaks on, covering their faces, however, when they got a good distance from us, they removed their hoods, and we noticed that they had pale skin, and red eyes, just like Jane and Alec.

It was a few moments, before Carlisle said, "Everyone, we're gathered here today because someone, in my own coven, had tried to do something to someone else, who was also in my own coven."

The middle man said, "Carlisle, what happened to young Bella?"

I explained to them what had happened so far, when I was done; the one of the left, suddenly said, "Young man, who are you and what do you have to do with young Bella?"

I said, "My name's Nick Jones, I'm a close friend of Isabella."

The middle one said, "Interesting, of course I thought that they were just myths, but how is that even possible?"

Father asked, "May we know what it is that you find interesting?"

The middle one replied, "The bond, it is one strong bond indeed. However, the bond between a male and female can only mean one of many things, of course."

Carlisle asked, "Aro, what is it? You know what bond that they share?"

The middle one, Aro, said pleasantly, "Of course, Carlisle, I do know what bond they both share. For I too found my mate here, of course, I didn't know it at the time, but now, being back here again, I almost feel..."

Father suddenly said, "Aro... As in... F-F-Father?"

Aro looked over at Father, who later walked up to us, his expression one of realization, and he whispered, almost quietly, "... Son?"

I was sure that I had died right then and there, however, Father said, after pulling away from Aro's hug, "Father, please meet my wife, Catherine, and our son, your grandson, Nick."

Mother said as Aro kissed her hand, "Please to meet you, your son doesn't talk that much about you or his Mother."

Aro said while looking at me, with kind eyes, "Finally got a grandchild, I see. Just like his Father, who was acually more like his Mother when he was your age."

I almost died of laughter that day, Father looked embarrassed, and he said, "Father, please, not in front of the children."

At the mention of the children, Aro turned to Jane, Alec, and Nessie, Jane and Alec hung their heads, Aro sighed, and said to them, "Don't fear, you two, you two are indeed family after all. I didn't know that they had done it, soon great-grandchildren, we shell be a family."

The Headmistress said, "Shell we get on with the problem at hand, everyone?"

Carlisle said, "Right. Now I've found something interestingly upsetting to most of you all here today."

I asked, "What is it? What did you find?"

He sighed, and said, "What I found was that Isabella Cullen has been under the influence of Edward Cullen, who had forced her to reveal whatever it was that she had kept from everyone. However, due to this fact, I've noticed that he had not only forced her to tell her secret, but that there was a phrase in which was carved into her skin, during her labor."

As we all gawked at him, he continued, "I've also found out that, at one point, Edward had repeatedly raped her numerous times over which lead to her labor; and that he has also brainwashed her and it has also been revealed that he had tried to even make her 'submit' to him, in which lead to both the forced marriage and labor, as well as, the memory changing. Not to mention what he had forced everyone, including me, to do when the twins were born. Both him and Alice."

It took a full five minutes for everything to sink in, however, when it did, my parents had to hold onto me, because boy was I enraged, I glared at Edward, and snarled, "You DARE try and do that to MY mate! You DARE try to change her choice! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MY MATE!"

The Headmistress cried, "Squad! Get the ones called Edward and Alice, and take them both down to the dungeons, NOW!"

Both Edward and Alice were pleading for mercy, Jasper, who only went to stand beside Emmett, as she and Edward were being dragged away, Edward called, "Nessie, tell them that I didn't do it! Ness-"

Tom said, while glaring at Edward, "The proof is over there! How can you simply deny what you had tried to do to her Mother!?"

As soon as they were out, Jane, Alec, Nessie, and I, we all sat in a huddle beside Isabella, her friends and those who had known her, they sat around her, unable to leave, we all just sat around or beside Isabella, who lay still on the table.

Unmoving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Fifteen:**

 **Charlie's POV:**

I was sitting in my office, when I got a call, I quickly picked it up, and said, "Chief Swan."

Jacob said, "Charlie, it's Bella."

I jumped up, and demanded, "What happened to her? Where are you? Where is she?"

He said, "We're in some sort of school-"

My eyes widened, I slammed the phone down, hanging up on him, my head suddenly filling with questions, concerns, and then the sudden realization that Bella must be over there with her owners, however, as I ran out of the police station, I couldn't get this bad feeling out of my head, it was like something bad had happened to her while back at the Academy.

I had no time to run home, I quickly fled Forks, having no time to let anyone at the station know where I was going off to in such a hurry.

I quickly paid for my tickets, I had purches them a week before, I was worried about Bella, who I noticed right away wasn't at all in town, nor was her owners, however, when I had gotten that call from Jacob just now, I had to get Renee over to the Academy, so that we could at least check up on Bella, and see how she's doing.

Once on the plane to Phoenix, I was relieved that I had managed to get on the plane just before it took off.

As soon as I had arrived in Phoenix, I quickly called Renee, once she came to pick me up, she asked as I got in the back seat, "What's the matter, Charlie?"

I said, before Phil or June, their daughter, could ask me any other questions, "It's Jacob, got a call earlier, told me that they were at the Academy... I think Bella's in trouble, her owners, they managed to-"

She cried as she slammed on the breaks, racing towards the Academy at full speed, "Not my baby!"

As we were racing towards the Academy, I could tell that Renee was in tears, she was also trying to not shake while driving, she said, unable to keep quiet, "Please, no... not my daughter... Not my Bella... Please, not my little girl..."

Once we were outside the Academy, Renee and I were the first ones out, as we both raced towards the doors, the Headmistress ushering all of us inside, once inside, Renee asked her, "Please, my baby, where's my baby!?"

The Headmistress led the way into a small stadium like room, the moment we all were inside, Renee and I, we both shouted as we raced towards our daughter, "Bella!"

When we had reached Bella, Nick suddenly moved out of the way, knowing that we needed to have a family moment; however, Nessie whispered something to her new friend, who gave her a confusing, yet at the same time, a curious look as well, in which she just moved over to Jacob, and dragged him over towards us.

We all sat around her, I pulled Renee in my arms, Jacob did the same with Nessie, and so did Phil, who had June in his arms.

After a few hours, Dr. Cullen softly told us all what happened, we all were shocked, Renee and I, both of us were angry, we both knew that there was something off about Cullen, but we didn't expected it to end like this.

How dare he try and keep her away from her mate for this long, not to mention that he had forced her to break the number one rule, however, no one dared to notice that she was slowly sinking, sinking further and further into simply a hollow shell of not remembering who or what she really went through when she was a kid, and her schooling.

But when Nick had explained how her sub had detached from her insides, that right there, had sent both Renee and I in a panic shock, we both didn't want to believe it, and to think that during all of this, she had been utterly lied to and had been blinded by false truths, as well as, not remembering a thing about what was stolen from her, in the first place.

For the next few days, we all couldn't seem to find the strength to move away from her side, especially Renee and I, we both couldn't leave our daughter, who didn't look like she was getting better at all.

I noticed that Nessie was unable to leaver her Mothers side either, so was Jacob, but what shocked me the most, was that Bella's owners, including the Cullen family, were also unable to leave her side either.

None of her friends didn't want to leave her side either, the Headmistress herself had to have their owners and a few of the Squad members drag a few of them out of the room, she refused to let them in after that.

A week and a half later, Carlisle was about to say something, when Bella let out a scream, everyone all froze, unable to do anything, however, once she had stopped screaming, Carlisle said, "Her memories are slowly coming back, however, she's slowly regaining her strength and her need for food... Nessie, where's the food that you all brought?"

Nessie said while pulling out bottle after bottle, "Here, we already have a few of them in bottles, however, will she need a full meal? Or will this do?"

Carlisle said, "She'll need a full meal when she's up and running again, as for now, this will do. Keep it close, Nessie."

Renee asked, "Dr. Cullen, how much longer do you think she'll be asleep?"

He said, "It will take another day or two for her to be out, but when she's awake, she'll be hungry, in which Emmett and Jasper, you both will have to get something for her to eat, she'll want a huge meal, that's for sure."

However, Catherine said, "Hunting, right?"

Carlisle said, "Hunting, yes, Madam."

Esme asked, "Carlisle, what are you going to do when she does wake up, I mean, don't you think that she's going to be on a rampage when she wakes up?"

Carlisle muttered something, which made almost everyone nod in agreement, however, he said, "That's why Nick's Grandfather is here to help out. Right, Aro?"

Someone, in the crowed, replied, "Right, Carlisle."

However, the very next day, Carlisle said, "Everyone, move. You all need to move, now!"

We all rushed away from Bella, who opened her eyes, we noticed that they were black as night, she sat up as Emmet and Jasper had a huge bare in a cage, Emmett called, "Hey, Bella, want some food? We have a some bares with your name all over them!"

She rushed after them, charging after the bare, as they lead her outside, Aro and his group followed soon after, along with Nessie and the rest of the Cullen family, Carlisle was the only one who stayed behind, and he said as he turned to the rest of us, "She'll be hungry for the next few hours, it's best to not disturb her while she's eating. Don't worry, she known when to calm down, for right now, she'll not only be hungry, but also very..."

Nick said, "What else, Carlisle?"

Carlisle said, "She's also-"

We all heard Emmet's voice shouting, "BELLA, I AM NOT THE BARE! JASPER HAS THE BARE, NOT ME!"

Jasper shouted, "Emmett, just give her the bare!"

We all heard a bare growling, then it was cut off, and then we heard nothing after that.

...

A few hours later, Bella had calmed down, her eyes were back to their normal gold color, she sat on the bed, with Nick behind her, holding her from behind, and so I had to asked her, "Bella, are you alright? You know, you scared the hell out of your Mother and I. Especially your Mother. You know how she acts when you do something outrageous."

She sighed, and said, "Dad, look, I'm sorry that I had scared you both, it just happened so fast... I'm sorry, Dad."

Nick was about to say something, when we all heard someone say from behind, "How is she?"

We all turned to see another boy, who had his mate on a leash, on the ground beside him, however, Nick said, "She's fine now... However, I'm finally glad that you had decided to put her on a tight leash."

Bella looked between the two, and Nick said, "Sorry about that, Isabella. I don't believe that you've met Lisa's Dom, who also happened to be my cousin, Stan Sims."

Isabella said, "Your... cousin?"

Stan said, "Indeed, Isabella. Nick here told me a few things about you, and I have to say, you are indeed beautiful, if I may say so myself."

Nick said, teasingly, "Watch it dude, I'm not that keen to sharing my mate with you..."

Stan chuckled, and said while yanking on the leash, "Anyways, Isabella, my mate, Lisa Clearwater, would-"

Bella said, "Clearwater!?"

Lisa Clearwater looked up, and she said, "Indeed, Isabella, my last name, got a problem with it!?"

Bella said, "If I'm not mistaking, but do you know Seth and Leah Clearwater, by any chance?"

Lisa's eyes widened, then they narrowed, and she spat, "Of course, those mutts who don't even care about their own sister! Why, you know them or something?"

Bella said, "Of course I do... Interesting, you know, I feel sorry for you, actually."

Lisa said after a moment, "My own family though that I was a curse... They shipped me here so that they wouldn't have to worry about me, and they don't even know what I've been through..."

Bella looked away, and she said, "I... I know the feeling..."

Lisa snapped, "Oh yeah; tell me this, Isabella, what would you know of how it feels like? Being unwanted by your family, just because of you being a sub?"

Bella sighed, and said, "My own coven! They didn't like me being a sub, not that they knew anything about it... But then he had to force me into telling him, he forced me into revealing our secret, our number one rule that we're not allowed to tell anyone! I was forced to hide my submissive side just to make him happy! I was forced to not know anything about my own children, my coven forced me to believe that they were evil, that they were just as evil as that very coven, indeed they were. Not only that, but I had to force my own daughter to use her power on me! On her own Mother! Don't you see, Lisa, I've been lied to, for so many years, I've been lied to... And yet, I just blindly believed them, thinking that they were right about everything..."

It was quiet for some unknown reason, however, Nick finally said, "Isabella, there's something that you need to know about what they had told you... Something rather important."

Bella suddenly said, "By the way, Lisa, you missed Henry's funeral."

She looked away, afraid that we would see the hurt expression on her face as she broke down, Bella said, "Seth and Leah, they're here... if you..."

Lisa said, "They'll never accept me... they never have anyway..."

Seth said, "Lisa..."

Leah said, "Sister..."

Lisa snapped, her eyes growing cold, "No! Stay away from me!"

Stan snapped, "Lisa!"

Lisa took a deep breath, and said calmly, almost silently to herself, "You all see me as a monster... don't you?"

Both of them cried at the same time, "Lisa, we don't-"

Lisa said, unable to hide the tears that she longed to shed for so long, "Yes, you do! You both thought that it was best for me to stay away, to be shipped off somewhere where I didn't know anyone! Every night, still to this very day, I cry because I wanted to go home, I wanted to be back home, in La Push! I had to miss Chrismas, birthdays, heck, I even had to miss Isabella's wedding! You don't care about me, you never loved me, I was always alone because of what you both had done to me!"

Leah whispers, in tears, "We're sorry, Lisa..."

Lisa said, turning away, "Why don't you do everyone here a favor, including me and Isabella, and just leave us alone... All of you... I never was apart of your so-called-family to begin with..."

Seth said, "Mother... she's here too... She wants to see you."

Lisa was about to snap, when Stan snarled, "You fools! You don't know nothing about the second rule of a claimed sub! The main bond between a submissive and her birth family is acceptance! And yet, you two say that you're sorry for the way you all threw her out like trash!? My parents and I have been her owners and mate for years now, she's not only my mate, but she's family to my family! Yet, you all come here, telling her your sorry, after all these years, hoping that she would be that forgiving towards you all!? If you really want her back in your so-called-family, then you all, as a family, have a lot to make up for!"

Emily said, "Lisa?"

Lisa was about to crack, when her Master slapped her on top the head, she lowered her head, trying to calm down, and he snarled, "That's what I though..."

Nick said, "Lisa..."

Lisa said, still looking down, "No, it's alright, Nick... What are you doing here?"

Emily said, "I-I-I didn't know, Lisa, I'm truly sorry for my actions and for the things that I had said to you when you were younger; you know that we always love-"

Lisa snarled, unable to keep quiet, "How DARE you say that! Master and Mistress have been there for me for years! Not you! My Master, Mistress, and Mate have been my only comfort here! You were never a Mother to me, not like how you had to ship me off, just to keep those two brats with you... You all weren't really my family, all I have left is my owners, they're my real family... Not you three..."

Lisa's Master said, "Stan, get her calmed down, she needs to get calmed down before she finds herself in her cage... again."

Stan said, "I see that, Father. I'll get on that right away, Father. Come along, Lisa, don't want to have you lose it this time, right?"

Lisa said, her head down, crawling after Stan, "Of course, Stan."

Once they were gone, Emily said in tears, "My baby..."

Isabella was looking down, we all turned to her, a frown was on her face, Nick gently brought her face up to his, he gave her a question glance, and she said, "No one should ever be unwanted just because they're a submissive, however, after Lisa's rampage about the way you three had mistreated her... I have to agree with her on this one, as a claimed submissive myself, I have actually been accepted and unwanted, accepted by my parents, and unwanted by my own coven, not only that, but when she had first detached from me, right then and there, I was in Lisa's shoes, every time I was alone, I always felt scared, lonely, frightened, in needing some comfort, however, when Nick came to Forks High..."

Carlisle said, "You were uneasy around him, weren't you?"

She nodded, and she said while looking up at Emily, "You care deeply for her, I can tell... But what you took as a curse, when it was supposed to be a way to strengthen your family bond... I'm afraid that you won't get her back, you're already too late to have her as a real daughter... And now, you've doomed your own family, you'll always feel something missing, something that should have been very important... You're family will never feel complete, never feel whole... You'll always be reminded of what was supposed to be important, in the first place... Important indeed."

Emily, Leah, and Seth were all in tears, however, Carlisle said, "Now with that taken care of, Bella, there's something you should know..."

Bella said, "What is it?"

Carlisle said, "Edward forced us to do it... Not only that, but he forced you to reveal it, also in which he forced you into a forced marriage, which included him rapping you numerous times in order for the labor... Not to mention, Alice used her power to change your memories, which are back, my the way..."

I knew that there was something not right about those two, especially Edward, I shout have just shot him when I had the chance!

I guess it's too late now...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sixteen:**

 **Bella's POV:**

I was out the room before anyone said anything, I zoomed down to the dungeons, not in the mood for a little stroll; I was angry, she was livid, we both were, yet I felt Aro, Caius, and Marcus, along with the rest of the Volturi, including my tow children, zooming down the hall behind me, hot on my heals.

Once making it to the dungeons, I was in front of Edward before the others had time to even reach me, soon however, the rest of the vampire crew came in, I slapped Edward hard across the face, eyes growing colder and narrowing into slits, and I snarled, almost deadly, shaking with anger and rage so high, that it was almost like my submissive side was actually in front of Edward and not my real self, "You pathetic fool! You FORCED me into revealing what I am FORBEDDIN to tell anyone! Not only that, but YOU DARED TRY TO CHANGE MY FATE! YOU RUINED MY REAL PURPUS FOR LIFE ON THIS EARTH!"

It was impossible to calm me down, even with Jasper's power, I was in no mood whatsoever to be calmed down, after twelve years of hiding it secretly, I was one hell of a storm that was bound to explode soon.

Edward tried to hide his expressions, however, my eyes grew even colder as we all clearly saw the shock and realization look between him and Alice, who was in the cell next to him, a growl escaped as we all saw the horrified look on their faces as Alice tried to look into the future, she was about to close her eyes, when I was in her cell before my owners or the Squad could even think about calming me down, I shoved her up a wall, forced her to look at me, and I snarled only for her to hear, in a cold tone that was only meant for her and Edward, "You already sealed your fate, don't even think about changing it now, pixie... You have not only endangered one of your own members, but you DARE try to lie about what I had to find out the hard way!?"

However, Edward tried to reason with me, "What? We didn't do anything to you-"

I growled out, glaring at him in rage, "Yes, you did! Both of you did! Don't try to deny it either!"

Alice said, "But we would never lie to you, Bella! You have to believe us-"

Before I could do something to her face, Master snarled loudly, "Isabella!"

I looked at her, anger and rage still showing on my face, I narrowed my eyes at her, however, I only lifted my hand, when Master said loudly and coldly, "Isabella Maria Swan, don't make us get your cage! Get over here, right now!"

I hissed darkly as I forced myself to walk out of her cell, not liking the fact that I had to leave that pixie, but when I was in front of my owners, Master made me look up at him, and he said, sternly and a bit sharply, "Don't do that ever again, Isabella. Do you hear me?"

I was still on a rampage, I sighed, trying to calm down, however, she was still angry, when I didn't answer fast enough, Master snapped, sharply this time, "Do you understand, Isabella?"

I fought back a growl, however, I forced myself to say as calmly as I could, "Yes, Mas-"

Edward called, "No, Bella! Don't do it!"

Nick held onto me, and he whispered, "Calm down, now, Isabella."

Carlisle said, "You might not want to touch her right now, when she's like this, it's best to keep away from her, as she tends to just calm down when she's alone... Not that that helps or anything..."

Nick sighs, shakes his head, and said, "It's her own way of rethinking everything over, as she should be doing after an incedent, and especially if she's involved in one too. She knows that if she's gone too far, then that will land her in her cage, depending on what really happened and things like that, however, since she's been gone for so long and has had so many things happening to her all at once-Isabella, care to explain-"

A frown crossed my face, however, I didn't have enough time to say anything, because at the same moment, I had some sort of memory or something:

I found myself standing in Alice's room back at the big house in Forks, however, I only saw Alice and Edward, both of them were planning something, they had their heads together, looking at some papers, I walked up from behind, and heard them talking, Alice said, "Edward, that's just it. Bella's not human, here look at this, she's actually a Submissive, someone who needs to be claimed, or so that's what it says."

Edward had this smirk on his face, and he said, sounding a bit too excited, "Has she been taken?"

Alice said, "Yes, someone by the name of Nick."

Edward looks almost thoughtful, but then he says, standing up, "She's my mate, not some human's pet! We're both meant to belong together, we belong together! She's mine! I'll do it if I have to, but she shell be mine."

Alice nodded, a smirk on her face, I stared horrified, however, Alice said, "What are you going to do? Surely, she'll never tell you what she's hiding... Or hold on, I think I know what we could do about that."

Edward looked at her, after a few moments, a smile was on his face, and he said, "Like your idea... Yes, since no one knows about our other powers, everyone will not know what hit them, and with her by my side, that human won't stand a chance, she'll be mine."

Alice said, "Now, here's the plan. t her to open up, if that doesn't work, then use your power on her, make her believe that she can tell you everything, then once she does that, after a few years of her being married to you, I'll wip away her memories of this Nick person, making her think that you were her first and only love, and then everything will be perfect. With that human out of the way, we could control that submissive inside her, and make her hate those who caused her to have this thing inside her, one she realizes that she's killed every signal person who doomed her, it'll be to late for her to fight against us. She'll be ours, and ours alone."

The scean changed, after a few moments, I saw that I was in the kitchen at Charlie's, however, Charlie asked me, "Bella, is something wrong?"

I said, "Nothing's wrong dad, I'm fine."

But then, once again, the screan changed, this time, I saw that I was in a forest, alone and surrounded by trees, it was night, and I found someone whispering behind me, "Isabella..."

I turned around, and shouted as I saw nothing, "Who's there? What do you want?"

The shadow said as it surrounded me, "Isabella, oh my dear, Isabella. My best friend, how much you have changed. It has been so lonely without you... Please Isabella, you know that I would never ever want anything happening to you, right?"

When I didn't say anything, the shadow whispered, "Come back, come back, Isabella. We need you, I need you... Everyone needs you, please, just come back, Isabella. By the way, I'm Jade."

I asked, "Why are you here"

Jade said, "I am here because you are lost, and by lost I mean you haven't looked in the mirror lately, haven't you, Isabella?"

That's when I saw who I really was, someone who was half-dead on her feet, a shell that was once full of life, someone who was actually lost, forgotten, and without someone for comfort or shelter, tears fell my eyes, and I said, "No, not true! That is not me-"

However, Jade said, "Yes, that is you, Isabella! You've grown lost, without your mate beside you, without a place to call home! That's the real you, when you should have been like this!"

She showed me another memory, this one was of me and Nick, I saw that full of life and energy, a bright smile on my face, my life seemed to be full of color and happy thoughts and feelings, I looked between the two, that's when Jade said, "That should have been you, besides, why would a claim submissive like you, let herself be misled and underestimated because of what she's forbidden to tell, yet allowed someone to force her to reveal it?"

However, after a few moments, she sighed, and said, "My best friend was always true to herself, and yet, here I thought that I had came to help that same girl, who is now someone else, someone who doesn't even know her own history because of the new friends who have force her to make everything all a lie. My best friend wouldn't let anything happen to any of us! She wouldn't have allowed THIS to happen to herself! Let alone, trying to kill herself..."

I was about to say something, when I was slowly brought back into the land of the living, unable to let it show in front of everyone, I looked down, that's when I realized just how lost and broken I really was, not only did I have no heart, but I also had no way out of this mess that I was forced into, in the first place.

Nick asked, concern lacing his voice, "Isabella, is something wrong?"

As I got myself together, Jade said, "It's time for you to let it out, Isabella, don't you now realize that your mate and owners want to know how their submissive feels? With you holding it all inside, they don't realize just how badly upset, broken, scared, and frighten you truly are. All they want is to protect you from harm, but because of you hiding what's really inside, they may never restore my best friend back to who she really was meant to become."

Nick gently lifted my face to meet his, a frown crossed his face, and he asked once more, "What is it?"

I only moved away from them, slowly walking up to Edward's cell, and whispered, "I thought that I was your everything..."

Edward rushed forward, grabbed my hand in his, and he said, desperation in his voice, "Bella, you know that I would never hurt you, you know that I would never do anything to you, you know that I always loved you... Please, Bella, don't go..."

I slipped off the ring that he'd given me, without him knowing, I managed to slip my hand out of his, without the ring, he looked down at his hand, now with the ring in his hand, I whispered, finally seeing the true side for myself, "We were once happy together..."

I continued as I started away from him, unable to keep the tears from falling, "... But now, that has been long gone... My life as a Cullen is over..."

Nick gently wrapped his arms around me, Edward cried, "Bella, you wouldn't want him! We're mates-"

Master said, "And what would you know the first thing about mates?"

Edward snarled, unable to hide the hate in his voice, "Get you bloody filthy hands off of my wife, freak!"

Nick said as he gently pulled me behind him, "Your wife, you say? Shame, and here we all thought that she'd wanted to return to you all, considering what you had forced her to do all those years ago. But you know what, boy, we protect our mates, we're the ones who they find comfort in, we're the ones who they rely on the most, and we will stop at nothing to make them all happy, weather you all like it or not, she's ours, and she'll stay ours."

I whispered, loud enough for Nick to hear, "Can we go back to my room, please?"

Nick only said, while gently leading me out of the room, "As for the rest of your family, boy... It's too late to reclaim what was never yours to begin with. Headmistress, Isabella and I are going to return back to her room for the afternoon, she's requested that she, along with me, are to return back to her room... Come along, Isabella, let's get you calmed down, shell we, my dear?"

Without a word to the others, Nick lead me back to my room, where I finally was able to break down, unable to hold it in any longer.

After all these years, I really was just a lost and broken submissive, looking for someone to find comfort in.

Someone like my mate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Seventeen:**

 **Nick's POV:**

For the next few days, I didn't leave my Isabella, who was, in truth, really a lonely, frightend submissive; she didn't want me to leave her, I did eventually get her into spending time with her parents, she refused to spend time with the kids, who were often found with Mother and Father, Nessie; who not only had Tom beside her, but who also spent time with both her grandparents, and I even got Isabella to spend time with her too, knowing that they both had a real connection.

As for the rest of the group, the Cullen family kept their destance from us, after Isabella's outburst that day, they now left her alone, it was a few days later, when Jane softly said, her voice craking, "How's Mother?"

I said as she sat down next to me, "She's trying to get better, I doub that she'll hold on any longer..."

She said, red eyes going dim, "This is our fault..."

I gave her a questioning look, and asked, "What are you trying to say here?"

One of the Cullen members, Jasper I think who it was, suddenly said from the doorway, "Jane, can we talk for a few?"

Jane said while heading for the door, "What is it?"

I suddenly said, "If this has something to do with my mate, I want in."

I was soon met with five gold and seven red eyes, they all were in a huddle, it seemed like they were whispering quietly among themselves, the Headmistress, Mother and Father, Isabella's parents, Nessie, Tom, and I, we all stood in the corner, waiting for them to tell us what was really going on, however, Isabella's parents kept on glancing at me with a woried exspression, it was like they knew something that we all didn't.

After what seemed like a few more minutes, we all heard one of them hissed, "But we don't know how everyone else will react. I mean, we're talking about Bela here..."

Another one hissed in return, "But what about the other? We don't even know where or how to find him either. I mean, for all we know, he coudl be dead, then-"

Aro hissed, "Alright, that's enought everyone! We have to let the others know, or else I know some people will not see another day..."

Everyone all seemed to come around after that, they all turned to us, after a few more minutes, I crossed my arms, and demanded, "Well, what seems to be the matter, this time?"

Charlie and Rene soon dashed out of the room, we all heard them talking outside, Renee said, sounding shocked, "Charlie, what are we going to do?"

Charlie said after a moment, "We need to find some other way. No one, and I mean no one, not even Nick and his parents, can know about this. It's forbidden to even mention it, we have to do it."

Renee said, suddenly in tears, "But Charlie, how are we going to explain everything to the others? I mean, it's not like with Bella, with her; she was excited and wanted to go to him, but with the others, especially Nick and his parents... we both know that he wouldn't want anything to happen to his mate, and now with the shape that she's in, it's only a matter of time before... before..."

Charlie said, "Renee, look at me. There's only one optiion left, we only have one option, and if we have to o it, then we do it, alright? Don't wory about her, she will be happy, as long as she has them beside her. Do you still have it with you?"

Renee said, "Yes, I still have it with me."

Charlie said just before he opened the door, "Good. Keep it close, we may need it if we want to actually survive the ordeal."

However, we all heard screaming coming from Isabella's room, I was the first one out, but when I had got there, Renne was already there, shaking off the wonder, I was about to move towards Isabells'a bed, when Charlie cried, "Renee, quickly! I'll get Bella, we have to do it! Before time runs out..."

Renee quickly turned to an empty corner, after a few moments, she moved away, and there was a hug fire in place, she shouted at Charlie, "Charlie, you know the process, now get going! I'll handle them here."

Charlie said, "No, Renee, you take Bella with you. Go and find everyone else, I'll handle everyone here."

Occe Bella was in Renee's arms, she quickly rushed into the fire, shouting at Charlie as she went into the flames, I was about rush after her for taking my mate, insted Charlie stopped me, blocking me from seeing what was going to happen, but the next moment, he moved away, and I saw that my mate was gone, the fireplace had disappeared.

I whirled on Charlie, who quickly ran out the door, but I managed to beat him to the entreance, and I demanded sharply, "Where is my mate!? What's really going on here, Swan?"

He took a deep breath, and said, "It was what Bella tried to keep from you and your parents, she couldn't bare it if you knew about it. That was the real reason why she'd stayed away, she didn't wnat to have any of you angry at her, it would only cause us problems, and now, with the shape that she's in, I'm afraid that we really should've done it before... Long before she even went here. Nick, I'm sorry that we have to do this."

I snarled, "What? Are you trying to keep my mate away from us! Her owners!?"

The Headmistress ahouted, "Mr. Swan!"

Charlie didn't waist any time fleeing, he disappeard out of thin air, I didn't know what to say, I was to shocked that not only was my mate gone, but how in the workd did Charlie just disappear out of thin are? It just didn't make any sense, as the Headmistress came into view, she cried, "Mr. Jones, where's Mr. Swan!?"

I said, "I don't know, he just disappeared..."

It was strange, but none the less, they had disappeared with my mate, Nessie looked confused, I kelt down to her eye level, and she asked, her voice bell-like as she spoke, "Where's my Mommy? Where's Grandma and Grandpa?"

Jane said as she kelt down beside me, "Ness, we don't know where she's at."

Carlisle said, "Nick, can we have a word?"

I frowned at him, but instead I just followed him and his family into another room, however, Nessie to followed us, she only ignored Tom, who was about to follow her, but Jane and Alec stopped him.

Once we all were in another room, he turned to the rest of us, and said, "Bella's not only missing, but she also had kept something from all of us, yes Nick, including you and your parents, as well as everyone here."

I asked, "What's she hiding from everyone?"

He said, "We all don't know what she's hiding, I assume that she told you?"

I said, "No, she didn't. They never told the Headmistress anything about whatever they were hiding, we didn't know that they had a secret. None of us knew anything about it."

He said, "That makes two of us then."

Just then, my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket, and said, "Hello?"

Someone said on the other line, "Am I on speaker?"

I quickly frowned, once putting them on speaker, I said, "You are now."

They said, "First of all, I won't give out my name, it is important that you all understand that I don't give away anything about myself."

Carlisle asked, "What do you want with us?"

After a moment, they said, "Now, here's what I want with you all. It is important that she's here with us. We can't ignore it any longer then we should have. We will do our best to keep her alive and safe, that's if-"

I cut in, and said, "What have you done with my Isabella?"

They chuckled, and said, "Would you like to talk with her?"

I said, "Yes, I would."

It was a few moments, before we all heard Isabella's voice on the phone, I quickly looked around, and saw that everyone, including my parents, Tom, and the Headmistress were all looking like they wanted to go and find her themselves, however, Isabella said a few moments later, "Nick?"

I said, "Isabella, where are you at? What happened?"

She cheoked out, her voice craking, "Nick, you have to listen to me, alright? I will do my best to try and explain everything to you and everyone else, don't worry about me, I'm safe."

Before any of us could respond, she went on, trying her best to pull through, "There are reasons why we had kept it from you all those years ago. We all couldn't risk anyone finding out about us. Nick, just promise me and my parents that you will try and not go off the deep end, please Nick? I know that I'm scaring all of you there, but we shouldn't have ignored the others for this long, and now... Nick, just please don't worry about me, just don't start searching for me, I can't have that, remember, we both can't lose or survieve without you, Nick."

I asked her, my own voice craking, "But, how do I know that you're safe or not, Isabella? Especially with the shape that you're in?"

She said, "Don't worry about me, Nick. I promise that I will return..."

In the background, we all heard the first say, "Isabella, quickly. Remember the major problem that we have with those and our special talent?"

She said, "Nick, don't look for me, I'll be alright. I promise."

Next, we all heard the first person say, "Don't you worry about her, she not only has a lot to remember, but she also has a lot to catch up on. You should at least be happy that she's safe, and maybe, just maybe, we may be able to visit you all soon. That's if she behaves, and informs all of us of her sudden reappearance and the shape that she's in!"

I had to asked him, "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

He said, "If you want her alive, then you'll just have to trust her and her parents on this one. Believe me, I wouldn't want anything happening to her either."

I said after a glance around, "Ok, I'll trust her, but if she's not better when you visit, then someone will not see another day. Got it?"

He said, "Isabella, say bye to everyone."

Isabella said, "Bye everyone. Don't worry about us."

Then the call ended, and none of us didn't even know what to say about the call, or about what was really going on with my mate and her parents.

Especaill my mate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Eighteen:**

 **Harry's POV:**

Ever since the end of my final year, Ginny and I have been together, however, she knew nothing about my secret, a secret that only Ron and Hermione knew about, but a few years after we had gotten married, my mate began to make herself known to me, at first, she was always looking at me, but then it got to a point were we both would plan a night, and we would just let ourselves go.

But then, one day, she along with her parents, had went missing, or so I had thought, but that didn't change the fact that I was still married to Ginny, who had a baby, we both named him James, after a few more years, Ginny had another baby, who we both named Albus Severus, and finally, once again a few years later, we had yet another baby, who we named Lilly.

As of now, I was just at home, when suddenly Ron shouted from the den, "HARRY!"

Once making it to the den, Hermione said, "Harry, have you seen the news?"

I said, "No, why-"

Ginny said, "Dear, look at this!"

She handed me the Prophect, and as I looked at the front page, I gasped out loud;

 ** _THEY HAVE RETURNED... AT LAST_**

 ** _The Weasley family has returned, however, this time, Charlie's oldest daughter, Isabella, is not looking good herself. Reporters have been trying to get them to open up, but they're not opening up to any of the reporters or replying to the thousands of letters that have been sent their way ever since they had returned back into the Wizarding world. However, the question still remains, why had they dissappeared? What happened to Isabella? And just why does she want to see Harry Potter? Does Harry Potter have something to do with Charlie's oldest daughter?_**

 ** _This is Ritta Sketta saying;_**

 ** _What will happen now?_**

I looked up to meet Ron and Hermione's gaze, after a few moments, I said, "Ron, where's Charlie at?"

Ron said as we all headed for the door, "He's at the Burrow. Come on, let's go!"

Once at the Burrow, we all saw that Isabella was in a bad shape indeed, however, once we were in the same room with them, everyone, including Ginny, quickly left us alone, once alone, I quickly put up the Silent charm and a few more charms, it was almost like she had gone mad, I found myself unable to get a grip on her, as she attacked me, almost crying out loud when I had begun attacking her neck, when we got to the climax, she was indeed a mess, and when she came, she was already looking better then when I had first saw her.

As we both lay there, I couldn't help but say, "I can't believe that you've returned, back to me."

She said after a moment, "I've just been busy that's all."

I asked her, "Where were you at? What happened to you?"

She said, "I was in America, it was really nice, but then a few things happened, and now I'm home."

I sat up, crossed my arms, and asked her, disaproved with her answers, "Isabella, you know what I mean. Now, tell me what happened to you?"

She said after a moment, "Like I just told you, things happened while in America, and a lot of things did happen, indeed."

She got up to leave the room, when I yanked her arm, forcing her to turn around and look at me, I asked her, my voice firm, "I asked you a question, and I want an answer, Isabella. Now, what happened to you?"

She said, her voice quiet, "I was forced into an unwanted marriage with someone who tried to make me forget about-"

I slapped her across the face, and demanded sharply, "How dare you! You're telling me, your Domenate, that you were _forced_ into a marriage!? By who?"

She said, her voice craking, "His name's Edward Cullen."

I snapped my fingers, her cage appeared a moment later, and I snarled, "Get inside."

She quickly got inside her cage, with a loud slam, I snapped, "You have some explaining to do when I get back."

I just left her there, making sure that she had time to not only calm down, but she also needed to be in her place, onc leaving the room, after shutting and locking the door, I made my way into the living room, I said, "Charile, since your daughter isn't opening up, I would like to ask you both a few questions."

He said as they both made their way over to me, "Of course, Harry."

Once in the kitchen, after spels were put up, I turned to them, and said, "After our little reunion, I wanted to ask her where she had went off too, and what happened to her. She told me that she was in America, and that she was forced into an unwanted marriage with someone by the name Edward Cullen. Now is this true?"

Charlie said, "Yes, that is true. However, there's more, lots more. In fact, she needs you both beside her in order for her to actually get better."

I frowned at him, and asked, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, and said, "You see, you're not the only one who has been bound to make her happy, there's one other, in America, who in fact, is not happy that we've taken her here straight to you. We both haven't told no one about you nor that the bond is actualy a threesome bond. A bond that has to be fix right away, before we lose her. We've already lost her once, we all can't stand to lose her again."

I asked, "Who is this other?"

Rose said, "He's apart of the Jones family, surely you've heard of him and his family."

I have her a sharp look, and cried, "Nick Jones!?"

At her nod, I quickly shouted, "HERMIIONE!"

A few moments later, Hermione came in, she gasped, and said, "About time you find out, Harry. Please, don't look at me like that, I already knew from the very moment Isabella first laied eyes on you."

I said, "But Hermione, how are we, a totole stranger and I, suppose to get along, when Isabella's in bad shape?"

She said, "Easy, you both have to meet up in America, and then she could finally get better after have you both beside her for a few days, if you know what I mean?"

She gave me a grin, I groaned, and said as I turned back to Charlie and Rose, "Inform me of him."

So they told me all about Nick, at first, he seemed good, but when they had mentioned the phaze, I snapped, "Yes, yes, I know all about the phaze. Now, tell me, what happened to my Isabella while in America?"

They both shared a look, after a few moments, Rose said, "She was indeed forced into an unwanted marriage, not only that, but Edward had raped her numerous times in order for her to have a child with him. Moreover, Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, had used something on Isabella to make her forget all about her owners, schooling, and you two."

As this all sank in, Charlie said, "Not to mention Edward had forced her to reveal it to him in the first place."

I said after a moment "This Edward Cullen guy he has forced her to reveal it not to mention that he forced her to not only marry him but to raped her many times in order to have a family of his own with MY MATE!?"

At their nod, I said as I headed for the stairs, "Prepare the tickets, I want to meet this guy both of them. Hermione prepare the International floo you all are coming with us. It's time you all see the other side of Isabella."

Once upstairs, after shutting and locking the door, I snapped as I mady my way over to her, "Do you have an idea how shocked and angry I am right now!?"

She only looked at me, that's when I took in the shape that she was in, she had dark chochotlate brown hair, shades darker, she ha gold eyes, and she was paler then when I had last seen her, however, from the moment I let her out of her cage, her lips found their way up to my ear, and she whispered, "Don't you want me happy?"

I forced down a groan as her hands found themselves on my cock, however, as she continued her torture, she smirked, and said, "If you want me happy, then I will have you know that you're not the only one who is bound to make me happy."

I snapped, "Damm you bloody woman."

Just then, a knock sounded, making her pull her hands out of my pants, in which led to me wanting her even more, damm that bloody Weasley, even though I was already married to one, it wasn't the same as when I have this one to play with, it just wasn't the same.

When Isabella opened the door, I had to push her out of the way, quickly waked outside, shut the door, and said cheerfully, "Hey Gin, what's up?"

Ginny asked, her voice full of worry and confusion, "Harry, is everything alright? You've been acting strange ever since we got here. Is everything alright?"

I said, "No need to worry, Gin."

However, she said, "Harry, who that behind you?"

I said while trying to lead her away from the room, "Gin, you know that-"

But she caught sight of Isabella, and she shouted, "You're CHEATING on me with Bella Weasley!"

Isabella gasped, and said, "No... Not again!"

Before I could say anything to either of them, Isabella slammed the door, while Ginny dragged me down to the living room, and she demanded loudly, "What are you doing with her? She's not your wife, Harry! And I thought that you loved me."

Charlie said, "She found out?"

At my nod, he said, "Gin, this isn't something that you should think about, this is very important to him, and it seems like he's paying the price for it."

Hermione said, "Great, we have everything all set up and ready to go."

I said, "Hermione, can you go check up on her, she's in Gin's room."

Ginny cried, "What's she doing in my room!?"

Hermione was gone before Ginny could even move, however, I said, "Gin, that's where we had found her... Please, just try to understand that I'm trying to help her out, she's in bad shape. Don't worry about her alright, Gin? I'm just helping her get better, that's all."

After a few more moments, Hermione came back down, looking sort of disgusted, but what she said froze me where I stood, and she said, "She's not talking, Harry. I can't get her to open up, you have to explain to her the situation, and try to make her understand. What happened anyway?"

Charlie said, "She found out about Ginny."

Hermione gasped, and she said in shock, "Oh; no... Harry, you have to do it. There's no other way around it now that Isabella's return."

Ginny asked, "Do what? Harry, what's Hermione talking about?"

However, before any of us could say anything, we all heard Isabella's voice from behind Hermione, who jumped, and quickly moved out of the way, knowing that I wanted to see my mate, who said with a glare at Ginny, "Either you do it now, or so help me, and hope that the Headmistress doesn't find out about this, Harry. It's your choice."

I snarled loudly, "Dammit, Isabela!"

Rose and Charlie both chuckled softly, I quickly shot them both a glare, however, Ginny soon snapped at Isabella, "Leave Harry alone!"

Isabella only smirked, and she said, "Don't worry, Ginny. I would never ever hurt you, after all that I've been through... And who are your children?"

Ginny said, "Isabela, meet your cousins, James, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter."

Isabella gave a false cheery laugh, and she said, her gold eyes showing a glint in them, making me pull Ginny behind me, "How sweet, I get cousins... Just wonderful."

Ginny said, "Harry, what are you doing?"

I said, unable to hide my concern, "Hermione, get everyone to America. Rose and Charlie, do you think that you both can hold Ginny down for now, at least until we're able to get a grip on Isabella?"

Ginny cried incredulously, "We!? What do you-"

Isabella cut in, and said, "Divorce her at once, Harry. You know what the Headmistress will say about this... At least the other is still single."

Ginny snarled, "You'll never have him! Harry belongs to me! Don't you, Harry dear?"

Hermione said, "Come on Ginny, let's go."

The doorbell rang, I went to go answer it, when I opened it, I said, "Draco, what brings you here?"

Draco said, his voice full of excitement, "Isabella's back, isn't she?"

Isabella cried happily as she stood in the hall, "Draco!"

As I just let them both catch up, I went back into the living room, and said, "Everyone, we have to leave now."

Ginny was about to say something, when Ron said, "Ginny, not now. Come on, let's go."

Once everyone else was gone, I sighed, and called, "Isabella!"

She showed up a moment later, however, I quickly captured her lips in for a long overdue kiss, after a few more moments of complete bliss, she pulled away, and she said, "You know, you have a lot to make up for. In fact, both of you do. So I hope that you both will get a little creative this time around."

I had to chuckle, and said as I lead her out of the home, "Don't worry, I'm sure that we both have something planned in mind."

However, I thought;

 _That's if we even get along._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Nineteen:**

 **Bella's POV:**

When we had showed up at the school, I was in no mood whatsoever to deal with my Aunt at the moment, instead, I said, "I'll be right-"

Harry's grip on my arm tightened, and he hissed, quietly for me to hear, "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you out of my sight, not this time."

I managed to pull out of his grip, stood in front of him, crossed my arms, and I hissed, only for him to hear, "You should know how a claimed sub feels when her mate, or in this case, one of her mates is married to another! Either you divorce her, disown her and those brats, or I'm forced to make a choice, and I don't think you would like the outcome by the end of it."

Ginny said, while looking between us, "Is everything alright?"

Harry covered his shock, clearly he had to do it sometime sooner, instead, he said, his voice calm, "We're fine, Gin. Come on, let's just get this over with."

However, the Headmistress cried, "Isabella!"

Harry pushed me behind him, clearly he was new with the school, or he had forgotten where he was, OR if that wasn't the case, then he had to not know just because my Aunt was here, not to mention the brats were here too, I huffed, and said as I moved out from behind him, clearly making a move to get away from him at the moment, "Headmistress, surely you remember Harry Potter?"

A shocked look crossed her face, she gasped, hands flew up to her mouth, and she whispered, her voice shocked, "Mr. Potter... you've finally returned at last."

Harry was about to say something, when I said, "Headmistress-"

Master's voice snarled loudly, "Isabella!"

Harry's grip only tightened even more, it was clear that he hadn't forgotten all about this place after all, but he clearly didn't trust anyone at the moment, besides our group of course, I couldn't blame him for only trusting family and friends, at the same time, I also had to get both of them together, however, I muttered only for Harry to hear, "Not that I'm still mad at you, but you have to know that they don't know anything about our bond or about our family being a family of wizards and witches, alright? Just know that I plan on not telling them, it was why I had to stay away, and why I couldn't return back home. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

He whispered, only for me, Hermione, Ron, and my parents to hear, "Don't even think about it, Isabella. We all know not to reveal it to anyone, and especially if it is in a place filled with Muggles, and you should know this, Isabella."

I looked at him in the eye, and I said, "I know that... Always known that, ever since I left home."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, sending me in shivers, "If we all make it out alive, then I may just reward you."

I whispered as I walked past him, towards my confused and worried owners, not to mention the look that Nick had sent me, "No need to worry, someday I will be happy again."

Master hissed, low for me to hear, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I had to turn back to my family, and said, "Mother, Father, please take everyone to the room next to mine, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron, when we get a chance, I have to talk to you three... Mainly you, Harry."

Mistress said, "Headmistress, we need to have a talk with Isabella. It appears that she has a lot of explaining to do. So if you excuse us, we have to talk about a few things."

However, before we did leave, I said, "Oh; and this is your only chance to do it, Harry, both of them."

Ginny asked as we walked away from my family, "Harry, what's Isabella talking about? Surely..."

From the moment I was in my room, I quickly shut my door on my owners, clearly not in the mood, however, I simply ignored the pounding as they called my name, demanding that I open up, I took out my wand, after a few harsh flicks, seething with anger and rage, I snarled, "Accio cloak and robes!"

Out of my closet, unknown to everyone here, my cloak and robes came flying out, once putting a set of Gryffindor robes on, I pointed my wand at myself, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and changed my appearance, removing the glamour that was placed on me ever since I was 10 years old.

I opened my watery blue eyes a moment later, once conjuring up a mirror, I looked at myself, I had Grandma Molly's personality, Uncle Ron's temper, glad that I didn't blow up on Aunt Hermione back at the house, and I also had my Aunt Ginny's character, bet she didn't know that I sometimes spy on her and Harry, I couldn't help but giggle to myself, thinking of all the time that I would spy on everyone in the family.

A few moments later, Harry said from a corner, "You're Aunt is not happy."

I said as I turned to him, "It was to be expected, I mean-"

He cut in, and said as he made his way up to me, "Yeah, and neither is everyone else, Isabella. Even though we all know that you didn't tell anyone, but this doesn't mean that you could just ignore everyone, including your own family."

I said, "Oh yeah! What about me!? Huh, last time I'd check, you weren't even interested in my Aunt!"

He snapped, glaring at me, "It was expected of me in the first place! You should know about that! Last time I checked, you weren't even thinking about traveling the world-"

I cried, "I was trying to protect both of you, alright!"

Nick's voice said from behind me, "Protect both of us? From what, Isabella?"

I took a deep breath, slipping my wand up my sleeve, making sure that only Harry could see my real appearance, I knew that this was going to be hard, from the moment I thought about having them both meet up, now that it is here, I just hope that I don't have to choose, and I can tell that one of them will not be happy.

At least one is already married to my Aunt.

Nick said, this time in front of me, "Well, Isabella?"

I turned my back to both of them, we both had a plan, I also had to keep them both from knowing, however, one snap later, they both found themselves in a box, one that only I could remove, I turned back around, they both each gave a cry of shock or anger, when I couldn't help but giggle, and said as I headed for the door, "While you tow are busy, I'm going to go and check up on my other family, if one of you knows who I'm talking about."

Both shouted, "ISABELLA!"

I giggle, we both knew that it would help in the end, and so I said, "Oh; don't worry, it will all end, but for now, see you both soon."

Nick shouted, "Isabella, don't you dare!"

Harry snapped, "Isabella, you wouldn't!"

I snapped my fingers, Harry's wand was in my pocket, and I said, "Just so that one of you won't get hurt, that's all."

However, Harry searched for his wand, when he didn't find it, his head sharply turned to me, and he demanded, "Isabella, you give it back, right now!"

I only opened the door, but before I shut it, I said as I was half-way out, smiling at them, "Oh; please, you both have a lot to work out, and believe me when I say this, you both better start now, or I will know at least one of you who will not be happy in the end."

Just as I turned around, Mistress asked, "Isabella, what's going on in there?"

I said, with a silly smile on my face, "Oh; don't worry about that, Mistress. In fact; we should go, they both will be busy for at last a few hours."

I started walking towards the end of the hall, when suddenly Jane dragged me into another room, one that was only a few doors down from mine, however, the moment I was in, she said, her voice full of relief, "Mother! There you are! Oh; thank god that you're alright. What happened to you?"

I scanned the room, there I saw not only the kids, but also the entire Cullen and top guard of the Volturi, including the three Kings, but not Alice or Edward, I took a deep breath, and said as I sat down by Nessie, careful to not upset Tom, who wrapped an arm around her, "Where's my parents? Have they even come yet?"

Carlisle said, "No, not yet. Why? Is something wrong?"

That's when I turned into my Uncle Percy, however, that didn't last long, as I said as I walked out, "I'll be right back."

As soon as I found where my family were at, however, as soon as I went into the room, I said, "I found where-"

Aunt 'Mione said, "Dear, who's that behind you?"

I whirled around, caught sight of Jane, Alec, Nessie, and Tom, and growled low at them, "What are you all doing in here?"

Jane asked, "Who are they? Where's Father?"

I sighed, Mother said, "Isabella?"

I looked over at my parents, and said, "No one knows, Mother. You should know about the Vow. Why, all three of us had to do it. First it was you and I, then Father and I, and finally you and Father."

Uncle Percy asked, "What Vow, Bella?"

Suddenly, Master's voice demanded as he and Mistress busted through the door, "Isabella Swan!"

I backed away, towards my family, who all rushed in front of me, not that they could stop them, however, Uncle Ron was about to pull out his wand, when Aunt 'Mione stopped them from doing that, and she hissed at the rest of them, unknowing that there was at least twenty or so vamps in the room, "Guys, they're Muggles..."

Everyone relaxed at the thought of attracting attention from the Muggles, once that was taken care of, Uncle Bill asked them, his voice calm, "May we help you?"

Master said, clearly not wanting to attract any attention from anyone, but unknown to him and Mistress, we all had a secret to keep, one that ties me to them, "We would liked to-"

Uncle Ron said, cutting her off, "Excuse me, Madam, but we have something to talk about. Isn't that right, Isabella?"

I came out, but stood in between Father and Aunt Flure, who smiled brightly at me, happy to see me, I couldn't help but giggle at her, she's always fun to hang out with she said, "Hello Bella. How was your trip?"

I said, "Dad, care to get the others out of here? We have something to talk about."

Jane was about to say something, when I heard nothing coming from my room, I quickly frowned, but made no move to go check it out, glad that I had Harry's wand with me, they both needed some time to figure this out, before I'm forced to choose, and I don't want that, we both couldn't have that.

Mistress was about to say something, when we all heard a loud boom coming from my room, I narrowed my eyes together, and growled out as I made my way to my room, "Those two better have an explanation for this..."

I flung the door wide open, then closed it once I was in, put up the Silent charm, my owners didn't need to hear this from me, let alone my family didn't need to hear a female version of Uncle Ron either, I walked up to the both of them, who were in a middle of an argument, clearly they both didn't hear me come in, and so I took each of their ears, forced them both to look at me, and I snapped, clearly not happy at all with the two of them, "Do I even want to know?"

They both shot me a glare, but then Harry quickly covered his up, knowing that right now was not the time, Nick however, demand sharply, "What's really going on here?"

Harry said, "Dued, it's best if you just drop it for not, I mean, if you don't then she may just turn into a family member of hers, and I don't even want to see that, let alone have him in the same room with us. It's scary at heck to even be in the same room with him, let alone her."

I shot him a glare, and snarled, sounding a lot like Grandma Molly right now, "Excuse me! What did you just say!?"

He cried, "You really don't believe that, do you? I mean, we all know that you have Ron's temper, and right now, I think that you're sounding a lot like Molly."

I knelt my eyes together, and snapped, "Are you trying to say that I have Ron's temper, and I'm sounding a lot like Molly!?"

He glanced at Nick, who only watched in confusion, and he said, "A little help would be nice."

Nick only said, "Nah, dued, you're on your own. I just want to watch this side of her, never seen this side of her before, I think I kind of like it."

Harry said, "Trust me when I say this, you're not going to like this side once she finds out who had really sent her away. In the first place."

We both looked at him, Nick asked, "What do you mean?"

I had to ask, "In the first place? Harry, what are you trying to tell us?"

Harry looked in between us, I knew that he was wondering weather or not to tell us, but he eventually sighed, and said, his voice grave,, "The Ministry, Dumbledore, and... and... your parents, Nick."

I said, unable to hide the shock in my voice, "What... No-"

Nick said, "How do you know? You don't have any proof?"

Harry said, "I know that I don't have any proof, but the family might."

Nick asked, "The family? Which one?"

Harry said, "Yours, Nick."

Nick said, "No, that can't be right. They told me that my mate would come back, they-"

Harry cut in, and said, "I know that you don't want to believe it, but they fed you lies, Nick. They're not who we all think they are."

I whispered, "Who... are they?"

He only said, "The Headmaster and Sketta."

 _Oh my God!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi there readers:**

 **As always:**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Twenty:**

 **Nessie's POV:**

I was in my new room, when suddenly, I looked up to see that Tom had come in, behind him, I could see that he was leading in a young couple, who must be my new owners, I was still new to this thing, Mommy didn't go into much detail about what she had told me, and as the new couple looked at me, I noticed that they both turned sharply to Tom, who said a moment later, answering their silent question in the process, "Right, Mother, Father, meet Nessie, my sub. Nessie, meet your new Master and Mistress."

It was a long second before my new Mistress did say something, however, she snarled, her voice sharp, and gray eyes narrowed at me, "Nessie, is that your name, child?"

I nodded, suddenly on edge with my new Mistress, who snapped a moment later, while clapping her hands loudly at me, as if I wasn't paying attention to her, "Speak, child! Why would anyone want a sub who is silent all the time?"

I was about to answer, when she sneered at me, "Don't answer that."

I quickly fought back a growl at my new Mistress, she only continued, "You are to refer to us as 'Master' and 'Mistress', got it?"

I forced myself to say loud enough for her to hear, hiding the hurt and fear in my voice and in my eyes, not letting any of them see any sign of weakness, "Yes, Mistress."

She said, "You will be expected to take no other orders from no other Lord and/or Lady, is that clear? You are bound to one family, and one family only."

I said a bit more clearly, hiding the ever growing fear, "Yes, Mistress."

She continued, "While out in public, you are to sit with upper-class subs, who have been brought up to learn the proper way a sub should really behave while out in public, therefore, we will be having other Lord's and Lady's from the upper class to train and teach you the proper way. You will hold up our name with pride to have been chosen by the Hudson family. Do you understand?"

I said, hiding my horror, "Yes, Mistress."

She snarled, her voice suddenly turned into ice, "Break any of these exceptions, especially out in public, you will be receiving lashings and no meals. Do you understand?"

I quickly said, "Yes, Mistress."

She looked me up and down, taking in my paler than normal skin color, bronze curly hair, golden color eyes, after a few moments, she came forth to inspect my hands, taking both of them in her long fingers, however, when she was about to turn them over, I pulled away from her, turning my back on her as quickly as possible, hiding the pale thin marks that Kate had given me in hopes that Mommy would gain better control over her shield when she was only a newborn.

Mistress said sharply, grabbing my shoulder, in hopes that I would turn around to face her, "How dare you turn away from your new Mistress! What do you have to say for yourself?"

I froze on the spot, unable to do what she asked me to do, I couldn't show them, I couldn't let them see, I hid my hands in my pockets, hiding the scars and the engagement ring that Jake had given me, it suddenly put me on edge, however, I didn't know what happened next, I'm not sure, but I swore I heard my name being called.

The next thing I knew, was that Mommy and Jake were in front of me, both of them looking worried, especially Mommy, who quickly shot Tom a heated glare so hard, that all he could do was not attack Mommy as she soon had me in her arms, she ignored the glares from my new Master and Mistress, but as she was carrying me into my bathroom, I heard her whisper softly, almost to herself, "I have to..."

Just before she was about to make it into the bathroom, one of her mates, Nick, snapped at Mommy, "Isabella, what do you think you're doing?"

Mommy was fighting the urge to move at vampire speed, she only walked a bit more faster, her eyes suddenly glazed as she fought to remain calm, especially in front of my Master and Mistress, who couldn't stop glaring at Mommy.

She soon made it to the bathroom, where she tripped over her own two feet, it only made her growl out low, "Just this once..."

However, I suddenly realized the tub filled with ice-cold water, I shook my head at her, telling her, "No, Mommy, I don't want to go in just yet, please, Mommy."

Then I realized that she wasn't listening, as she knelt down beside the tub, she held me in place as I begun to struggle in her arms, the more she lowered me into the ice-cold water, the more she began to fall into some sort of trance.

I didn't like this new side of Mommy, she didn't seem to hear her mates calling out to her through the door, once I was completely surrounded by water, that's when I saw the girl sitting next to Mommy.

The girl had long black hair covering her face, however, under the hair, I could only see hate in her small pale face, as she stared at me, her soulless eyes suddenly turning to look in front of herself, Mommy also turned, and all she did was hold me under the water, while she gazed at someone in front of her.

That's when the water suddenly turned freezing, but a moment later, I realized that I felt a second pair of hands hold me down, Mommy could only reach out to cup the girl's face, and she suddenly said, her voice unnaturally dark and cold, "I will make sure of it, don't worry, it will be done."

I suddenly tried to jump out of the water, when Mommy and the girl turned to only watch the third invisible person tried to keep me under water, a few moments later, I finally manage to get out of the water, but I didn't see the girl or the third person anywhere, however, that didn't stop me from asking Mommy, who only stared, unblinkly at me, a blank expression on her face, "Mommy, whose that?"

Mommy only stood up, all she said was as she headed for the door, "Now you've done it!"

However, I soon had my answer to my next question, right behind me, I heard the most sickening evil demonizes voice say in my ear, a pale ice cold hand suddenly landing on my mouth, silencing my gasp, "She's mine! She had already sealed her fate and soul! She belongs to me..."

It was the most coldest laugh that I had ever heard, as the door suddenly flew open, revealing the group, Mommy suddenly said, her voice darker than ever before, "She's back..."

Mommy smiled, and she started cackling, loud, evil, and dark cackling too, we soon realized that a darkness was hovering right over Mommy, that's when I realized that the darkness was the girl and the other person, as the darkness circled around Mommy, her cacklings becoming more than just cackles, they suddenly turned into giggles.

Harry, Mommy's other mate, sneaked up behind Mommy, who froze on the spot, as Harry covered her mouth with his hand, and he sneered at Nick, "Get that bloody cage, now. Before I'm forced to do it myself!"

As Nick went to get the cage, Mommy was struggling to get free from her mate, however, when she did, she glared at him, her gold eyes suddenly had a mad glint in them, and she snarled, unawareof that the large group was now listening to all that was being said, "Finally, after all these years! We shall get what was meant to be ours, in the first place! We will always-"

Realization suddenly dawned on Harry, his green eyes widened slightly with shock, however, Mommy's cage landed on top of Mommy, who screamed in rage, her gold eyes turning to glare at Nick, who stood in front of the cage alongside Harry, who pulled out a stick, and waved it around the cage, muttering something in Latin.

Mommy, however, started banding her hands at the cage's bars, clearly frustrated about something, and she snapped, eyes glowing mad, "Let me out! You can't keep me in here!"

Harry only said, while pocketing the stick, and turning to Nick, "Let's get her to her room, from there, I have to explain something to every-"

Mommy cut in, and she hissed darkly, "You will NOT say a word of this to anyone!"

We all were now looking between the two of them, something was up, and we all knew it too.

As they started out with Mommy, we all heard her snarling at her owners and two mates, "No! You can't keep me in this blasting bloody cage! You just can't do this! Let me out!"

However, as Tom helped me out of the tub, I was shocked, Mommy had never done or said anything like this before, she had never act like that before, and especially not in front of the family either.

Mommy will come back, I thought sadly as Tom tried to get me to say something, but I couldn't, I know that Mommy will come back.

She always dose.


End file.
